Keluarga Kunihiro
by antichthon
Summary: Tourabu/Touken Ranbu Modern AU. Harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga. Kisah keluarga miskin Kunihiro yang berusaha tetap erat meski diguncang masalah keuangan, cinta remaja, maupun Pria Masa Lalu. / KanexHorixKane, multipairs. Kunihiro-centric.
1. Keluarga Kunihiro

**AN:** _Yamabushi (25), Yamanbagiri (22), Horikawa (15), Kanesada (17), Shokudaikiri (20-an), Ichigo (17), Namazuo dan Honebami (15), Yagen (13), Midare (12), Atsu (11), Maeda dan Hirano (10), Akita (9), Gokotai (8). Ini cuma perhitungan usia ngaco untuk keperluan fanfic, tidak ada pemikiran yang dalam._

**Warning** : _Humor ala Antichthon. BL, OOC. Modern setting. Untuk ke depannya cerita ini akan menjadi sangat sinetron, karena sinetron menyenangkan._

**Disclaimer** :_ Touken Ranbu dan segala referensi judul di sini bukan milik saya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Di kota ini, ada tiga bersaudara yang sudah tak punya orang tua.

Sebelum meninggal, orang tua mereka hanya sempat mewariskan sedikit harta—yaitu sedikit tabungan, sepeda Polygon yang bannya kempes satu, dan nama keluarga yang mengikat mereka bertiga : Kunihiro.

Dan sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan, mereka adalah tiga bersaudara yang miskin.

.

.

**Keluarga Kunihiro**

**.**

**.**

_(Papa, Mama, dan Kakek Tetangga di surga… Kami bertiga baik-baik saja. Sedikit lapar, tapi bahagia. Paling tidak belum sampai tahap menjual ginjal… Walau akhir-akhir ini Kak Yamanbagiri mempertimbangkannya, sesekali, ketika tagihan listrik datang._

— Horikawa Kunihiro, 15 tahun, remaja tegar_.)_

.

.

Pagi di keluarga Kunihiro dimulai dengan suara orang senam pagi di depan apartemen bobrok:

"KA-KA-KA! KA-KA-KA!"

Yang sedang senam pagi dengan suara KAKAKAKA tanpa mempedulikan pandangan tetangga itu adalah Yamabushi Kunihiro.

Yamabushi Kunihiro lahir ketika almarhum orang tua mereka berwisata di gunung. Anak sulung yang paling berisik. Penganut agama Buddha yang taat. Punya gangguan bicara di mana dia tertawa dengan KAKAKAKA bukannya HAHAHAHA. Tidak bisa masuk pemandian umum karena punggungnya bertato. Murah senyum.

Setelahnya, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang keluar dari pintu apartemen dengan papan nama Kunihiro.

"Ugh, kepalaku…"

Yang mengeluh pusing itu adalah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro lahir ketika almarhum orang tua mereka sedang ngefans-ngefansnya dengan penyanyi terkenal jaman dulu 'Yamanbagiri'. Anak kedua dari keluarga Kunihiro, pria tampan rendah diri yang berharap bisa ganti nama. Selalu pakai hoodies dengan model sama, akibatnya sering dicurigai tidak pernah mandi. Muram senyum.

Masuk ke ruangan apartemen itu, di bagian dapur ada asap mengepul dengan aroma nikmat.

"Hmmm, mmm~ _La la la aku sayang sekali, Kane-saaan_."

Yang sedang memasak sambil merusak lagu Doraemon itu adalah Horikawa Kunihiro.

Horikawa Kunihiro,lahir ketika almarhum orang tua mereka tinggal di… tepat sekali, daerah Horikawa. Bukti nyata orang tua tidak kreatif memberi nama. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Kunihiro. Andal dalam pekerjaan rumah maupun pekerjaan rumah tangga. Calon istri teladan idaman para mertua, sayangnya dia laki-laki.

Hari ini pun Yamabushi tetap ceria, Yamanbagiri sakit kepala, dan Horikawa bernyanyi lalalala. Hari yang biasa. Tetangga sebelah yang bermarga Samonji merapalkan sutera Buddha. Biasa.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kak."

"Pagi." Yamanbagiri kembali masuk ke apartemennya setelah mencuci muka di kamar mandi umum para penghuni. Wajahnya masih wajah bangun tidur—kusut dan cemberut. Walau bagian cemberutnya adalah ciri khas dari eskpresi Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Pria itu memang hanya memiliki dua varian wajah yaitu cemberut dan sangat cemberut.

Yamanbagiri duduk di meja tengah, sementara Horikawa mencuci piring di dapur. Karena ini ruangan satu kamar, ia dapat melihat sosok adiknya yang ceria mengurus dapur lengkap dengan celemek. Ada empat kotak bekal berukuran sama di meja dapur. Satu untuk Yamabushi, satu untuk Yamanbagiri, satu untuk Horikawa, dan satu lagi…

Yamanbagiri terlalu pusing, jadi hal itu akan ia pikirkan nanti.

"Mau miso?" adiknya menawarkan.

Ia memijit pelipis. "Tidak nafsu."

"Kalau begitu, roti?"

"Tidak."

Horikawa berkacak pinggang, memasang sikap tegas, walau masih memakai celemek putih ala ibu-ibu paruh baya di Jepang. Tinggal bawa centong nasi. "Makanlah dulu, Kak. Nanti sakit."

Kalau ia menolak lagi, Horikawa pasti berceramah sangat panjang mengenai fakta di antara sarapan dan kesehatan—tujuh dari sepuluh anak kekurangan gizi sarapan atau semacamnya. Karena hari ini sedang tidak mood diomeli anak yang lebih muda, maka Yamanbagiri bersikap patuh, "Ya sudah, roti."

Beberapa menit kemudian, sepiring roti dan susu cantik terhidang. Yamanbagiri menggigit sepotong kecil, sekedar menyenangkan hati Horikawa.

Mengingat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan waktunya, Horikawa bersiap sekolah. Ia merapikan dapur, melipat celemek, dan memasukkan dua kotak bekal ke dalam tas. Oh ya, dan tak lupa ciuman selamat jalan.

"Sudah ya." **Cup.** Ciuman mendarat di pipi Yamanbagiri sebelum pemuda bersangkutan melesat keluar untuk pergi sekolah. Jika ia dalam keadaan sehat, Yamanbagiri pasti akan meminta adiknya itu untuk menghentikan kebiasaan ini— pagi-pagi cuma bikin orang merinding. Tapi sakit kepala makin meradang, jadi Yamanbagiri diam saja sambil memandang roti di meja.

Tak lama kemudian, Yamabushi datang diiringi KA KA KA. Keringat di badannya yang berotot sangat banyak, sampai-sampai Yamanbagiri bergeser sedikit sambil menutup hidung. Untunglah sang kakak tertua orangnya tidak gampang tersinggung. "Ka ka ka, mana Hori?"

"Sudah pergi." Yamanbagiri menyorongkan roti dan susu yang belum disentuh. "Kak Yamabushi, silahkan."

"Itu bukannya sarapanmu?"

"Tadi aku sudah menghabiskan sup miso." Bohongnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kompleks sekolah itu merupakan yang terbesar di kota. Memiliki pelayanan pendidikan dari TK sampai Universitas, sekolah ini terkenal dengan arsitekturalnya yang unik. Jalanan dari gerbang utama menuju gedung SMA itu sangat indah dan kebanggaan kepala sekolah, di mana barisan bunga sakura mekar di kiri-kanan. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang tampan dan cantik, tampak santai berjalan sepanjang jalur lurus berbatu setelah turun dari mobil mewah masing-masing. Sekolah ini memang terkenal banyak orang kayanya, sehingga orang jelek pun masih tampak terawat.

Jika ada yang terlihat lusuh, atau yang memakai ransel dan bukan tas Prada, sudah dipastikan itu adalah murid beasiswa—yang dalam istilah pergaulan sekolah itu, adalah murid miskin yang sayangnya pintar sehingga bisa mengisi kursi kosong. Contoh paling baru dan paling terkenal untuk 'murid beasiswa' yang dimaksud adalah Horikawa Kunihiro. Semua orang tahu siapa Horikawa Kunihiro.

Cuma dia yang ke sekolah naik sepeda polygon.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Horikawa segera mencari seorang satpam sekolah Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas, hanya ia seorang yang pergi ke sekolah naik sepeda, sehingga sekolah ini tidak memiliki parkir untuk sepeda maupun motor. Oleh karena itu, setiap hari ia harus menitipkan sepedanya pada Pak Satpam yang selalu membantunya. Kalau tidak dititipkan, takutnya dicolong orang.

(walaupun tidak akan ada yang mau mencolong sepeda butut itu kecuali tukang besi bekas)

Sebagai sekolah elit dengan banyak murid dari kalangan terpandang, tentu saja sekolah ini memiliki banyak staf keamanan. Namun yang paling disukai Hori adalah seorang satpam berambut hitam dan berpenutup mata, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Dibandingkan yang lain, satpam ini yang paling ramah dengan murid beasiswa macam dirinya. Biasanya, para karyawan sekolah membeda-bedakan perlakuan antara yang kaya dan yang tidak, hanya karena suatu faktor terkuat di dunia—apa lagi kalau bukan uang. Hanya beberapa saja yang berani memperlakukan sama, itupun takut-takut.

Sambil menuntun sepedanya, Horikawa langsung menuju tempat pria itu biasa muncul. Meski sekolah itu besar, tapi menemukan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada cukup mudah. Ia sudah hapal rute keliling satpam tersebut. Tiap pagi, di daerah dekat gerbang utama yang mana siswi-siswi banyak berkumpul, patroli sekaligus ngeceng.

"Selamat pagi, Pak!"

"Oh, selamat pagi, Dek Hori!" sapa sang satpam sambil memberi salam hormat, walau matanya melirik ke sekumpulan gadis belia. "Tumben agak siang?"

"Iya, hahaha. Ada sedikit urusan di rumah." Jawab Hori renyah, sebelum kepalanya tertaling bingung. Ada yang lain hari ini. "Bapak pakai apa?"

"Ini namanya armor, Nak. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini banyak begal, jadi saya pakai armor untuk perlindungan ekstra."

"Oh, begitu." Oh, itu armor? Tadinya ia kira benda di bahu dan paha Satpam itu genteng dari atap sekolah. " Tapi kok armornya cuma di bahu sama paha, Pak?"

"Paling tidak bahu dan paha saya aman dari pembegalan."

"Oh, begitu." Horikawa bingung, tapi disenyumin aja.

Shokudaikiri ikut tersenyum. Dibandingkan murid-murid kalangan elit yang sombongnya ampun-ampunan, ia lebih suka anak sederhana tapi ramah macam Horikawa Kunihiro. Walau kasihan juga melihat anak manis seperti dia mengendarai sepeda butut. Kalau saja Shokudaikiri punya uang, sudah ia belikan sepeda baru. Tapi itu kan kalau dia punya uang—kenyataannya kan tidak ada. Meski bekerja di sekolah terpandang, tapi gaji satpam itu berapa, sih? Memberi makan Ookurikara saja sulit.

"Dek Hori pasti mau mencari Kanesada, ya?"

"He he he, kok tahu?" Tentu saja tahu, Horikawa Kunihiro. Kamu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap pagi pada satpam sekolah, senior, teman sekelas, dan semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini—_permisi, apa kau lihat Kane-san?_

"Rasanya tadi saya lihat ada mobilnya di gerbang utama."

"Berarti Kane-san sudah datang ya? Pak, titip sepeda saya ya!" Horikawa langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan sepeda warisan orang tuanya itu di pos satpam. Shokudaikiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kelakuan anak remaja. Dia yang sudah tua Cuma bisa maklum.

.

Setelah menitipkan sepedanya pada si satpam sekolah, Horikawa pun berlari lurus melewati jalur bunga sakura, tak menghiraukan cantiknya pemandangan di sekeliling. Bunga sakura yang mekar memang indah, tapi sosok berambut panjang bercahaya jauh di depannya itu lebih indah lagi. Berlari kecil mengejar sosok itu, semakin dekat langkahnya semakin ringan sampai bisa terbang.

"Kane-san, selamat pagi!" sapanya ceria.

Sret. Pemilik rambut halus bercahaya itu, 'Kane-san', berbalik dengan wajah luar biasa kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kamu lagi, Kunihiro?"

Di mata Horikawa adegan ini berlangsung jauh lebih lambat, di mana Kane-san tercinta jauh lebih tampan berkali lipat, dan dunia di sekitar mereka jauh lebih bercahaya. _Cling cling._ Dan ya, bunga sakura yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan sekolah itu turun lima sentimeter per detik.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau tiada Kanesada tanpa Horikawa. Tergantung dengan siapa anda bergosip, maka Horikawa Kunihiro bisa digosipkan menjadi waifu Kane-san, asisten nomor satu Kane-san, hingga yang brutal tapi paling mendekati adalah babu Kane-san. Entah apa yang terjadi sampai pemuda wakizashi itu begitu taat pada sang tachi yang bahkan _rarity-_nya cuma tiga. Horikawa mengabdikan seluruh kehidupan sekolahnya untuk Izumi-no-kami Kanesada tercinta.

Kancing baju Kane lepas, Horikawa menjahitkan. Bogu kendo Kane kotor, Horikawa membersihkan. Kane mengidam yang asin-asin, Horikawa langsung lari beli Purina.

Rasa cinta berlebihan sang junior terhadap seniornya ini juga terlihat dari kosakatanya. Kalau berkenalan dengan orang malah bilang, "Permisi, lihat Kane-san?" Kalau dimintai tolong sesuatu malah bilang, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Kane-san?" Bahkan ketika berhasil mendapat nilai 100 pun dia akan berseru di depan kelas, "KANE-SAN YATTA YO!"

Akibatnya sudah jelas. Di mana ada limpahan cinta eksesif, di situ ada imajinasi. Dari imajinasi menjadi gosip dengan berbagai varian (sekali lagi, tergantung anda bergosip dengan siapa). Dan salah satu gosip yang paling memalukan pada akhirnya menghampiri Kane-san:

(Harap dibaca dengan suara Kashuu Kiyomitsu, broker gosip sekolah:)

_**HOT PRESS**__: IZUMI-NO-KAMI KANESADA, RARITY TIGA KELOPAK BUNGA, SAAT INI TENGAH MESRA DENGAN JUNIOR INSIAL HK! _

_PENGAKUAN YANG MEMBUATMU GEMETAR!_

Tentu saja yang bersangkutan tidak terima dengan beredarnya kabar burung seperti ini. Kenapa? Karena Horikawa Kunihiro tidak selevel dengan Izuminokami Kanesada. Wakizashi _rarity_ dua berbeda dengan tachi_ rarity_ tiga. Bagi Kane, Horikawa Kunihiro bagaikan bunga—eh, maksudnya kucing di tepi jalan. Manis, tapi tetap saja kucing kampung.

Tentu saja pengandaian kucing kampung ini tidak diketahui yang bersangkutan. Dengan ketulusan yang polos, Horikawa memberikan bekal cinta. "Oh iya, ini bento untuk Kane-san!"

Kanesada melototi kotak bekal dibungkus kain polkadot. "Untuk apa ini?"

"Untuk Kane-san!" Senyum. "Mau, kan?"

Dalam hati Kanesada tak mau. Kenapa? Karena ini berbahaya. Karena jika sampai kakaknya yang mahasiswa Toudai, Kasen, tahu mengenai transaksi bento ini, dapat dipastikan ia akan menepuk bahu adiknya dan menasehati dengan otoritas seorang kakak:

"_Syahdan, tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan selain pemuda menerima love bento dari sesama pemuda."_

Kalau sampai itu terjadi, takkan ada penyangkalan dari pihak Kane, karena bagaimana bisa menyangkal suatu kebenaran? Karena itulah, hari ini… dia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman si junior terhadap hubungan mereka berdua.

Hari ini dia akan menolak bento Horikawa, lalu menjelaskan bahwa ia risih dengan gosip mengenai orientasi seksual mereka berdua, dan meminta yang bersangkutan berhenti mendekatinya. Hari ini ia akan mengucapkan, "Maaf, Kunihiro. Hubungan kita sampai di sini saja. Selamat tinggal. _I'm fine, thank you."_

(penerapan bahasa Inggris yang keliru ini murni kesalahan Izuminokami –'_remed ujian Inggris'_\- Kanesada.)

Tetapi belum sempat ia mengucapkan Ku dari Kunihiro, pemuda manis di hadapannya sudah tersenyum bagai malaikat di surga, dan berujar semerdu burung kenari, "Hari ini tempura kesukaan Kane-san, loh."

Bau tempura pun mampir ke hidung, membuat Kane lupa kalau ia harus menolak. Sebab, patut diakui kalau masakan Hori itu enak. Terkadang malah lebih enak dibanding masakan pelayan di rumah atau menu spesial kantin sekolah. Seperti iklan acara masak, apapun bisa menjadi hidangan istimewa dengan bumbu Sasa di tangan Horikawa.

"Mudah-mudahan Kane-san suka,ya. Aku berusaha masak lebih enak dari biasa." tambah juniornya itu tanpa dosa. Bau tempura yang sedap itu bagai membisiki Kane,

"Izuminokami Kanesada, tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang. "

"…"

Makanan enak adalah keadilan dan keadilan harus ditegakkan. _Nice food is justice, justice will prevail._ Benar sekali, Kanesada mencari pembenaran dengan logika bodong.

"Yah, kalau kau memaksa, apa boleh buat. Biar Kanesada ini yang memakannya." Dengan sikap jual mahal yang terlatih belasan tahun, Kane merenggut bekal berbalut kain polkadot. "B-bukannya karena masakanmu enak atau apa, sih." Tanpa sadar dia bernada tsundere.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju sekolah. Kanesada dua langkah di depan Horikawa. Seberapapun cepatnya Kanesada melangkah, jarak di antara mereka tak pernah berubah. Apa Horikawa sengaja mengikuti langkahnya? Ini agak menyeramkan.

"Kane-san, hari ini ada latihan bersama _Shinsengumi_?" Yang dimaksud dengan_ Shinsengumi_ adalah istilah populer empat atlit terbaik klub kendo sekolah, di mana Kanesada termasuk di dalamnya. Selain pemuda itu, ada tiga orang lain yang termasuk dalam Shinsengumi—Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Yamatonokami Yasusada, dan Nagasone Kotetsu. Horikawa tidak terlalu mengenal ketiganya sebaik Kane-san. Atau lebih tepatnya, tiga _Shinsengumi _lainnya tidak sepenting Kane-san.

"Hmph." Kane-san membalas pertanyaan dengan tidak jelas, tapi Horikawa tahu kalau itu berarti ya.

"Aku boleh lihat, tidak?"

"Hmph." Kalau yang ini berarti tidak.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku menganggu?"

"Hmph."

"Kane-san jahat sekali."

"Hmph."

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok Kane-san mau kumasakkan apa?"

Kane-san berhenti melangkah dua detik sebelum menjawab tegas, "Ayam goreng."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro punya banyak kerja sambilan, salah satunya adalah menjadi pegawai rental video di dekat stasiun dari hari Senin sampai Jum'at, _shift_ sore. Rental video itu biasa-biasa saja dengan koleksi biasa yang bisa ditemukan di rental video lainnya. Tidak sepi pelanggan, tapi juga tidak terlalu ramai. Yang membuat tempat itu menarik justru adalah orang-orang yang datang ke sana.

Misalnya hari ini, ada seorang pemuda berambut biru membawa tujuh bocah SD berseragam sama.

.

"KAK ICHI POKOKNYA POWER RENJER!" itulah teriakan membahana seorang anak kecil berambut hitam cepak dari rak terujung.

"KAK ICHI GAMBARNYA SEREM! AKITA TAKUT!" teriak ketakutan yang berambut pink muda ketika melewati rak film horror.

"Kak Ichi, yang ini!" seorang anak lain yang bermantel pangeran berlari menghampiri sambil membawa film Totoro.

"K-Kak Ichi jahat… Nggak sayang aku, hueeeee…." Salah satu bocah yang membawa boneka harimau menangis sesegukan, di tangannya ada video Doraemon.

"Kak Ichi, aku mau nonton ini! Orangnya seksi-seksi nih." Anak manis berambut panjang menunjuk satu dvd bergambar sekelompok manusia minim busana dengan pose yang membuat patah tulang, dan ternyata itu dvd season _American Next Top Model._

"Kak Ichi, sesekali kita harus melewatkan waktu keluarga dengan film berkualitas." Tak mau kalah, seorang bocah berbaju dokter-dokteran menyorongkan dvd film yang covernya saja bikin ngantuk.

"Kak Ichi, tadi Kak Zuo sms dan katanya kita nonton Horror saja," ujar bocah berambut kecoklatan sambil bermain hp, "Jangan lupa Kak Bami nitip belanjaan, katanya uangnya dari Kak Ichi dulu."

.

Dalam hati Ichigo Hitofuri pasti berteriak, "ARGH _PUSING!"_

.

Itulah anekdot keluarga Toushiro di tempat peminjaman DVD depan stasiun sore itu. Ichigo Hitofuri, anggota R4, pangeran sekolah yang di waktu senggangnya harus diombang-ambing tujuh bocah cilik Toushiro. Jika di barat ada Putri Salju dan Tujuh Ekor Kurcaci, maka di timur ada Ichigo Hitofuri dan Tujuh Ekor Toushiro.

Ketujuh adiknya itu tidak pernah bisa diam, di mana pun, kapanpun. Padahal sebelum datang ke sini, ketujuh anak itu sudah berjanji akan bersikap manis. Tapi janji anak kecil adalah dusta, dan sekali lagi Ichigo terpedaya. Begitu sampai di DVD rental ini, mereka langsung berpencar, berlarian, berteriak, menangis, dan memberantaki rak berisi film. Benar-benar liar.

"Maaf ya Mas, adik-adik saya berisik." Kata pemuda itu bernada penyesalan, sebelum mengejar adik-adiknya yang berlarian di toko. Dari meja kasir, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro hanya bisa mengangguk maklum, tapi tidak memberi tindakan nyata untuk menolong si kakak yang berjuang sendirian.

Siapapun yang melihat akan salut dengan keteguhan Ichigo Hitofuri. Di sekolah mungkin dia pangeran, tapi di rumah dia adalah putera tertua keluarga Touhiro yang terkenal enggan ber-KB. Apa solusi keluarga banyak anak yang tidak menyewa babysitter? Korbankan putera sulung, orang tua sibuk bekerja.

Anak-anak Toushiro sangat banyak. Seperti yang tadi sudah diceritakan, ada Ichigo, putera tertua yang masih SMA. Setelahnya ada Honebami dan Namazuo, si kembar kelas satu SMA, pernah menang lomba kecantikan kategori remaja. Lalu ada tujuh Toushiro yang masih SMP dan SD: Yagen, Atsu, Midare, Maeda, Hirano, Akita, sampai Gokotai.

Menurut gosip, anak pendeta dari kuil rubah, Nakigitsune, juga merupakan anak haram Toushiro. Gosip ini didukung dengan fakta bahwa rambut Toushiro bersaudara saja banyak yang beda warna. Biru dan pink muda dapat DNA dari mana?

.

(Harap dibaca dengan suara Shishio, pembawa acara tv lokal:)

_**HOT NEWS:**__ DUGAAN ADANYA PERSELINGKUHAN? Di antara sekian banyak Toushiro, yang manakah yang bukan Toushiro? Dari tayangan CCTV, dua putera Toushiro yaitu Atsu Toushiro dan Gokotai tertangkap basah tengah mendiskusikan dugaan adanya anak haram di keluarga Toushiro. Ikuti selengkapnya setelah yang satu ini!_

.

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Karena kesibukan orang tuanya, ditambah kewajiban moral dan afeksi alami, Ichigo dengan tabah mengurus adik-adiknya. Para adik yang masih kecil juga lebih akrab dengan si kakak sulung karena Honebami terlalu judes, dan Namazuo terlalu sering melempar tai kuda. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan selain orang yang suka melempar tai kuda. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan selain Namazuo Toushiro.

.

Setelah setengah jam berjuang di rental dvd ini, di mana sudah terjadi dua pertengkaran, tangisan histeris Gokotai dan perang-perangan ninja (piringan dvd jadi shuriken), akhirnya Ichigo menyerah. Ia pun berserah diri pada sang penjaga toko yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan udara.

"Mas, tolong pilihkan kami film kartun yang cerdas, lucu, ada adegan actionnya dan genrenya horror. Apa saja yang penting cepat ya."

"…" _MEMANGNYA MESIN PENCARI GOOGLE?_ Yamanbagiri misuh-misuh sendiri, walau di luar tetap menjaga sikap karyawan sempurna. Kalau mengikuti kata hati sih, dia gatal ingin menjawab _Boku no Pico, _film kartun cerdas, lucu, ada adegan actionnya, dan genrenya dijamin horror. Dari mana priaini tahu kartun itu adalah rahasia yang tak terungkap.

"Nggak ada yang begitu, ya Mas?" Ichigo sendiri tidak yakin.

"Bukannya begitu… tapi saya sebenarnya jarang nonton dvd, jadi tidak bisa memberi rekomendasi yang tepat." Aku si kasir. Memang benar kok, di apartemen bobrok satu kamar keluarga Kunihiro tidak memiliki TV. Koran saja mereka pinjam tetangga.

"Wah, kok kerja di rental dvd malah jarang nonton?"

"Iya, soalnya nggak ada TV di rumah."

"Wah, Mas miskin ya?"

"…"

**Tuhan.**

"Kak Ichi! Kak Atsu pergi ke sana dan nggak balik-balik." salah satu Toushiro mini berambut mangkok menarik baju kakaknya dan menunjuk suatu sudut ruangan rental DVD. Sudut ruangan yang ditunjuk itu itu ditutup tirai tebal mencurigakan, dan sudut ruangan yang ditutup tirai tebal mencurigakan tidak pernah berarti baik.

"Eh?"

Yamanbagiri memberi info dengan wajah netral. "Di situ bagian AV."

Ichigo langsung melesat sambil berteriak murka, " ATSU KEMARI KAMU!"

.

.

Setelah jam delapan malam, Yamanbagiri selesai kerja sambilan. Ia pun pulang ke rumah dengan badan dan hati lelah.

Ngomong-ngomong, pada akhirnya keluarga Toushiro tidak pinjam apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam di keluarga Kunihiro jarang bervariasi. Biasanya, malam berjalan dengan Horikawa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, sedangkan Yamanbagiri mengerjakan pekerjaan sambilan di rumah. Yamabushi sendiri selalu pulang malam setelah Horikawa tidur, karena pekerjaan konstruksi jalan yang menyita waktu. Kondisinya mirip dengan anak yang jarang bertemu papanya karena sibuk kerja. Kebutuhan _skinship _untuk tumbuh kembang Horikawa terpenuhi dari pihak Ibu—eh, maksudnya, dari Yamanbagiri.

Malam ini, seperti biasa, Horikawa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah , lalu ia menulis diary. Tapi bagi Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, malam ini adalah _Malam Perencanaan Keuangan Keluarga Kunihiro Untuk Bulan Depan _(MPKKUBD).MPKKUBD terjadi sebulan sekali. Dalam MPKKUBD, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro akan menghitung setiap pemasukan dan pengeluaran hingga setiap sennya. Jika ada kelebihan pemasukan, Yamanbagiri akan menabung. Jika ada kelebihan pengeluaran, Yamanbagiri akan jual darah di rumah sakit terdekat.

MPKKUBD adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang meresahkan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Malam ini pun pemuda berambut pirang itu serius berhitung di meja tengah, mulut merapal angka, tangan menghitung recehan. Satu yen, dua yen, tiga yen. Tak heran kalau di rambut mulai muncul tanda ubanan dini. Untunglah rambutnya pirang, jadi tersamarkan.

Selesai menuliskan angka-angka, ia akan mengevaluasi catatan pengeluaran itu sambil mendesah panjang. Semakin panjang desahannya, berarti semakin ada yang tak beres.

"Akhir-akhir ini biaya makan kita banyak, ya." Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuat pernyataan yang menyesakkan. Yamanbagiri berwajah suram, tapi digit angka di catatan pengeluaran keluarga Kunihiro itu lebih suram lagi.

"Hmmm." Horikawa yang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya juga berwajah suram, walau lebih karena permainan cahaya dari lampu lima watt apartemen Kunihiro. Sedikit watt lebih hemat, itu motto kakaknya. Sedikit watt lebih hemat juga pembenaran kakaknya ketika Horikawa kecil menangis minta AC di musim panas.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau begini terus kita takkan bisa bertahan untuk ke depannya." Helaan nafasnya berat. Walau selalu emo, tapi cuma dua hal di dunia ini yang membuat Yamanbagiri ingin bunuh diri: yang pertama adalah namanya dan yang kedua adalah uang. Jika nama Yamanbagiri membuat pemuda itu sakit hati, masalah keuangan membuatnya sakit maag_. Sakitnya tuh di sini, di sini, di sini._

"Mmm." Walau tidak sampai sakit maag seperti kakaknya, tapi topik keuangan keluarga membuat Horikawa gugup. Bagaimanapun dia anak termuda yang hidupnya bergantung pada para saudara. Apalagi kedua kakaknya sampai berkorban tidak kuliah karena harus bekerja. Horikawa memang sudah berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah bagus untuk meringankan beban keluarga, tapi tetap saja itu tidak cukup. Pengeluaran akademis tak terduga selalu ada.

Yamanbagiri menghitung, mencoret-coret angka, lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Hori, kalau dipikir-pikir, kamu selalu membuat empat bekal. Satunya lagi untuk siapa?"

Ups. Di suatu tempat ada yang bernyanyi: _Kamu ketahuaaan…._

Dalam hati Horikawa ikut bernyanyi : _Aku ketahuaaan…._

"Mmmm."

"Hori?"

"Mmmm….AH NYAMUK!" **Plok!**

"_Hori."_

Jurus tepukan nyamuknya gagal mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sial. Memang ini cuma efektif dipakai sekali. "Maaf, Kak, aku… Aku..."

Meskipun di sekolah ia terkenal sebagai wota seorang tachi_ rarity_ tiga, tetapi di rumah Horikawa tidak pernah memberitahu siapa ataupun apa itu Kane-san. Kenapa? Sederhana saja. Karena kakaknya itu benci orang kaya. Terutama yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Sebagai orang miskin yang makan asam garam kehidupan, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro memiliki rasa tidak percaya terhadap orang berada. Baginya, pangeran alias pria kaya baik hati adalah cerita senyata Cinderella. Dongeng. Mitos. Borjuis yang bersikap manis selalu ada maunya. Hal ini mungkin dipicu dari pengalaman cintanya yang kandas terhadap seorang pria kaya (_pangeran?) _berinsial M. Jangan tanya siapa M yang dimaksud, dalam diary Yamanbagiri yang dibaca Horikawa pun hanya ditulis insial M.

(ngomong-ngomong, walau kakaknya itu membosankan, tapi diarynya sangat seru dibaca, seperti 50 _Shades of Grey_ dengan kearifan lokal.)

Kalau sampai tahu adik tercintanya ngebabu pada seorang kaya sampai taraf bento segala, meskipun hubungan itu konsensual, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tetap akan marah besar. Dan Horikawa Kunihiro teramat tahu, seberapa desktruktif amarah kakak protektif yang pernah jadi juara kendo.

Karena tidak bisa berbohong, akhirnya Horikawa memilih setengah berbohong. "Aku… Aku naksir cewek di sekolah, Kak. Jadi aku bikin bekal untuk dia."

"Naksir cewek? Di sekolah?"

Ups. Salah kata-kata. Sekolahnya kan sekolah orang kaya.

"I-Iya, tapi dia bukan orang… orang kaya sombong, kok." Setengah benar, kan? Kane-san tidak sombong. Kane-san idaman Hori. Kane-san _forever_."Cuma orang biasa."

"Murid beasiswa juga?"

"Mmm." Dari pengalaman Horikawa, bergumam tidak jelas adalah reaksi paling aman jika kau tidak bisa menggeleng atau mengangguk. "Ti-Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku kan anak remaja, butuh kasih sayang. "

"Tunggu sebentar, memangnya ada perempuan yang mau dibuatkan bekal oleh laki-laki?"

"E-Eh, ada kok! Soalnya cewek itu suka yang jago masak, gitu. Kriteria suami idaman tahun 2015 kan yang jago masak, hahahaha…" Apa suara tawanya terdengar aneh? Apakah seharusnya Hori tidak menghindari pandangan Yamanbagiri? Padahal dia pernah sekali menonton episode _Lie to Me. _

"Kau suka padanya?"

_Aku suka Kane-san._ "Aku suka dia."

"Oh, begitu. Ternyata adik Kakak sudah besar, ya.." Yamanbagiri memegang dagu, berpikir sedikit sambil mengernyit, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, asalkan jangan sering-sering."

Horikawa malah kaget dengan penerimaan Yamanbagiri yang begitu mudah. Entah daya tangkap Yamanbagiri yang makin tumpul atau akting Horikawa yang makin tajam? "T-Tunggu, Kakak percaya?"

"Memangnya kau berbohong?"

"Tidak!"

"Ya sudah, kan. Kakak percaya Hori."

BRAK! Satu kalimat, satu senyuman, dan Hori merasa didorong ke jurang.

.

.

Tengah malam adalah waktunya tidur. Meja tengah didirikan ke dinding, dan tiga futon digelar. Menjejalkan tiga futon di ruangan sesempit ini memang memaksa, tapi apa boleh buat. Manis pahit lah, toh masih musim semi. Tiga futon di ruangan sempit baru terasa bagai neraka di malam-malam musim panas—terutama karena bau badan Yamabushi berkembang biak tiga kali lipat dalam hawa panas. Ketiganya sampai harus tidur dengan jepit jemuran di hidung.

"Selamat tidur."

Horikawa langsung masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan berbalik badan, siap untuk tidur. Atau lebih tepatnya siap pura-pura tidur, karena ia tak bisa. Banyak pikiran.

_Kakak percaya Hori_. Suara kakaknya menempel di telinga, tak lepas-lepas. Berbohong benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Tapi jika ia jujur, reaksi kakaknya akan menakutkan.

Di dinding, di bawah sinar lilin, ada bayangan Yamanbagiri tengah menjahit boneka sebagai kerja sambilan tambahan. Sesekali bayangan itu memijit bahu, pegal. Horikawa yang tak bisa tidur menonton bayangan itu, sambil menimbang apakah kebohongannya itu dibenarkan. Mungkin jika ia mempertemukan kakaknya dengan Kane-san, Yamanbagiri akan melihat kehebatan Kane-san sehingga ia tidak akan terlalu marah. Atau sebaliknya?

_Ini semua gara-gara pria bernama M itu,_ Horikawa kesal, mencari pelampiasan, _sehingga Kak Yamanbagiri jadi trauma._ Semoga M terkena ambeien akut.

Suasana malam cukup hening sebelum terdengar suara BRAK pintu didobrak dan KAKAKAKA. Horikawa tidak perlu berbalik badan untuk tahu itu siapa.

.

.

**to be continued**


	2. Cinta versus Keluarga

**AN:** _Chapter ini tembus 5k wow. Besok-besok nggak lagi._

**_Warning:_** _Gejala FTV dan Sinetroniyah. Dramatisasi 2000% di tengah hujan. Tak lupa, pembunuhan karakter._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Keluarga Kunihiro**

.

.

Siang hari pada jam istirahat sekolah, Horikawa Kunihiro baru saja selesai mengantarkan berkas ke ruang guru ketika dua tangan tak dikenal menyergapnya di taman sekolah. Lalu ada suara yang familiar bertanya:

"Tebak siapa?"

"…Um."

"Tebak siapa?"

"…"

"Tebak aja sih, kenapa?" Yang becanda malah jadi nggak sabar.

"… Dari suara dan bau kuteksnya… California Kiyomitsu, kan?"

Kedua tangan tersebut akhirnya melepas Horikawa. Benar sekali, itu tangan Kashuu Kiyomitsu, anggota Shinsengumi, kembaran Yamatonokami, mengakui diri sendiri sebagai uchigatana paling seksi. Ia tampak berkacak pinggang sambil melempar rambut. Untungnya dia cakep. "Kashuu, tahu. Ka-shuu. Kashuu yang dipakai buat tidur itu, loh."

(Dan di suatu tempat Yamato _tsukkomi,_ "Itu mah kasur!")

Kashuu melawak seperti cucian yang dijemur. Kering.

Horikawa senyum aja.

.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu merupakan salah satu anggota Shinsengumi, dan yang paling dekat dengan Horikawa selain Kanesada. Mungkin karena Horikawa adalah tipe kesukaan para penggosip: setia mendengar, panjang sabar, dan antusias berujar, '_Masa sih?'_

Ia dan kembarannya, Yamatonokami Yasusada, adalah uchigatana berlevel sama dengan kemampuan yang kurang lebih sama, walau Yamato lebih ganas sedikit. Di dalam internal klub kendo sendiri ada peraturan tidak tertulis tapi semua orang tahu: jangan sampai mereka berdua latihan bareng. Kalau Yamato dan Kashuu sudah duel, tidak akan ada konklusinya, apalagi keduanya tidak menerima hasil seri. Bagi keduanya pertarungan adalah menang dan kalah. Hidup dan mati. Kaya dan miskin. Ada lima perkara sebelum lima perkara.

Sekalinya kedua uchigatana itu diadu:

"Ora ora ora!" Kashuu menyerang dengan gesit.

"Ora ora ora!" Yamato menghindar ke samping.

"ORA ORA ORA!" Yamato menyerang dengan ganas.

"ORA ORA ORA!" Kashuu menghindar sampai kayang.

Begitu saja terus sampai matahari terbenam. Setelah tersadar, biasanya yang lain sudah pada pulang.

.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kashuu-san. Bagaimana kabar shinsengumi yang lain?"

"Kabarnya? Parah." Kashuu dramatis. Saking dramatisnya, angin pun berhembus meniup rambut. "Ketua Nagasone tiba-tiba berhenti dari klub. Akibatnya satu klub kendo kocar-kacir."

"E-Eh? Masa sih!? Kotetsu-san berhenti? Kenapa?" Berita ini membuatnya kaget. Walau tidak terlalu kenal (baca: cuma tahu nama dan gosip kalau dia mirip gorila)—tapi ia yakin Nagasone bukan tipe yang gampang berhenti. Buktinya? Sudah tiga tahun pria itu tidak lulus-lulus, setia menyandang gelar veteran demi klub kendo kesayangan, karena hati ini terlalu berat untuk berpisah. Di antara para anggota klub kendo pun ia dijuluki _'Pahlawan Tanpa Tanda Kelulusan_'. Di klub kendo tersebut memang tidak ada yang namanya hormat dengan ketua.

"Katanya sih ada masalah dengan keluarga angkatnya, keluarga Kotetsu. Kau tahu keluarga Kotetsu, kan? Artisan perhiasan emas Kotetsu yang terkenal itu?"

Perhiasan emas? Horikawa mana tahu. Baginya perhiasan emas itu benda dari dunia lain, serupa jin dalam botol. "Memangnya kenapa dengan keluarga Kotetsu?"

"Yah kan, beberapa waktu lalu, orang tua Ketua Nagasone meninggal secara misterius."cerita Kashuu, mulai gosip, "Seminggu lalu surat wasiatnya baru dibuka. Dari isinya, ternyata Ketua Nagasone yang akan meneruskan nama Kotetsu. Tentu saja salah satu putera Kotetsu yang lain, Hachisuka, tidak terima. Soalnya Ketua Nagasone cuma anak angkat."

"Oh ya?"

"Yang parah, sekarang di keluarga besar Kotetsu terbagi dua kubu, kubu Hachisuka dan kubu Ketua Nagasone. Sepertinya situasi makin parah sampai Ketua Nagasone harus berhenti dari klub untuk mengurus ini. Semacam terjadi laga perebutan warisan gitu, deh."

"Ooh, begitu… " Keinginan orang tua saja dipermasalahkan, jadi orang kaya itu repot ya. Horikawa garuk-garuk leher. "Tapi, bagaimana jadinya klub kendo sekolah ini kalau Kotesu-san tidak ada?"

"Entahlah. Itu terserah yang lain. Untung masih ada waktu sebelum turnamen musim gugur." Kashuu mengangkat bahu. Jujur, sulit membayangkan Shinsengumi tanpa Nagasone. Seperti kebun binatang tanpa gorilla, atau mie ayam tanpa Sasa. Jelek-jelek tapi tokoh utama. "Ngomong-ngomong, besok hari terakhir pendaftaran anggota baru klub. Apa kau ikut?"

Horikawa tampak terkejut ditanyai seperti itu. Ia menjawab pelan. "E-Entahlah, Kashuu-san."

"Kenapa? Kukira tadinya malah kau akan langsung terbang ke meja pendaftaran demi si Kanesada." Alis Kashuu yang dikerik dan ditato naik satu. Kalau dilihat dari dekat agak seram.

"Yah, aku mau ikut sih, tapi…" Horikawa malu-malu tapi bimbang.

Sejujurnya, sudah beberapa kali ia berpikir untuk mencoba masuk klub kendo. Kalau masuk klub kendo, dia tidak akan diusir dari dojo ketika kangen dengan Kane-san. Kalau masuk klub kendo, dia bisa berlatih dengan Kane-san yang berkeringat tampan. Kalau masuk klub kendo, dia bisa lihat Kane-san ganti baju.

Ups, yang terakhir itu kelepasan. Intinya, kalau masuk klub kendo, dia dan Kane-san pasti akan sejarak lebih dekat.

Tapi…

"Tapi apa? Soal uang, ya?"

"Iya, setengahnya sih memang soal uang." Horikawa mengaku tanpa malu-malu. Toh memang kemiskinannya terkenal. Horikawa dan Polygon Butut yang Melegenda. "Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, sih? Jangan bikin nggak sabar, deh."

Tapi banyak hal. Macam-macam hal, sesal Horikawa. Pedang dan kendo adalah kata-kata yang tabu diutarakan di keluarga Kunihiro sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Yah, pokoknya, kamu ambil saja ini." Kashuu melempar selembar formulir pendaftaran kosong. Ia memang sengaja mengambil satu untuk si wakizashi. Bukannya dia baik hati sih, cuma sekedar iseng. Kalau Horikawa berhasil masuk, gosipnya bisa makin seru. "Ikut atau tidak, terserah dirimu."

Kashuu pun pergi, meninggalkan Horikawa yang gegana, gelisah galau merana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di suatu tempat di waktu yang sama, sepasang sejoli yang dulu terpisah bertemu kembali:

"Rangga?"

"Cinta?"

.

Eh, salah.

.

Di suatu tempat di waktu yang sama, sepasang teman lama yang dulu terpisah bertemu kembali:

"Yamanbagiri?"

Yamanbagiri tercekat. "… Mutsunokami?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Horikawa melamun. Badannya masuk mode _auto-pilot_ ketika sepedanya menyisiri jalanan aspal yang sepi. Daerah ini memang perbatasan dekat lapisan terluar kota, karena itu jarang dilalui mobil.

Geografis kota tempat Horikawa dan kawan-kawan tinggal memang terdiri dari lapisan-lapisan imajiner. Makin ke tengah, masyarakatnya makin borjuis, tipe yang mau buang air besar saja harus ke Singapura. Sedangkan lapisan terluar, yaitu daerah tinggal Horikawa, adalah tempat orang pinggiran, baik ekonominya maupun lokasinya. Sudah pinggiran, langganan banjir pula. Lapangan bola dekat apartemen pun kalau musim hujan bisa jadi kolam renang.

Masyarakat kota ini memang sengaja ditata dengan hierarkis. Ide utamanya, jika gozila menyerang dari luar kota, yang akan mati duluan adalah masyarakat kelas tiga. Pemikiran yang aneh dan diskriminatif? Salahkan wali kota, Heshikiri Hasebe. Usianya 30 tahun. Hobinya menikmati film dan berdelusi kalau ultraman itu ada.

Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi Horikawa belum juga sampai. Salah satu faktornya adalah jarak. Sekolahnya sangat jauh, terletak di lapisan kedua setelah jantung kota. Tiap hari bersepeda pulang pergi, mendaki gunung lewati lembah, betis Horikawa jadi bagian paling_ six pack_ dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Setengah perjalanan, Horikawa terus melamun di atas sepeda. Apakah yang Horikawa tengah lamunkan? Kane-san dan kendo. Kane-san yang _berkendo._ Horikawa ingin bergabung dengan klub kendo bersama Kane-san, tapi halangan dan rintangan memisahkan cinta mereka. Klub kendo dan Kane-san bagaikan bintang utara, dapat dilihat tapi jaraknya sejauh ribuan cahaya. Bahkan Neil Armstrong saja baru bisa mencapai bulan.

_Kenapa tidak mendaftar diam-diam? Tidak usah bilang kakak-kakak._ Di bahu kiri, Horikawa mini yang bertanduk dan berekor setan berbincang. Akan tetapi, di bahu kanan, Horikawa mini yang lain dengan sayap putih balas berkata,_ Jangan Hori, jangan. Ini pengkhianatan terhadap Kak Yamabushi—apalagi Kak Yamanbagiri. Tega nian kau memilih cowok dibanding saudara._

Dua Horikawa mini pun tawuran. Hasilnya inkonklusif.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, ketika melewati jalanan lurus, lamunan Horikawa yang panjang dipecahkan dengan suara anjing dan anak kecil, "Guk guk." "Kyaa."

Atau yang lebih mendekati kenyataan, **"GRAOOO!"**

"**GYAAAAA!"**

…

Saking kagetnya, Horikawa jatuh dari sepeda lalu salto tiga kali.

Agak jauh dari situ, dua orang anak SD tampak berlari dengan wajah penuh air mata dan ingus, tas ransel lengkap dengan penggaris terpasang di punggung. Di belakang mereka, anjing galak tampak mengejar liar, nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar.

Entah frustasi atau tidak tahu daerah situ, kedua anak tersebut malah berbelok ke gang sempit. Anjing pun segera menyusul masuk.

Horikawa ngeri. _Itu jalan buntu!_

Dua anak kecil dalam bahaya, naluri melindungi Horikawa pun bangkit. Mengabaikan sepeda dan tasnya, ia mengambil sapu yang ada di depan gerbang rumah orang, lalu pergi menolong.

.

Di ujung buntu gang yang bau sampah, dua anak kecil berambut pink muda dan ikal putih merapat pelan. Mereka saling berpelukan, menangis, berdoa pada Yang Kuasa akan datangnya bantuan. _Superman batman repairman_ atau siapapun juga tolonglah—

Mereka salah, Tuhan, mereka sekarang tahu mencoblos pantat Doberman yang sedang tidur dengan ranting pohon itu salah. Mereka takkan nakal lagi.

Anjing berjenis Doberman yang tadi mengejar mereka berjalan pelan, bengis, memamerkan taring-taring nan tajam. Menikmati tangisan dua bocah tak berdaya. Air mata anak kecil itu asin-asin nikmat.

Ini anjing atau pembunuh psycho.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat memilih siapa duluan yang jadi korban, sesosok penolong datang. Ia bukan_ superman, batman,_ ataupun _repairman_. Hanya Horikawa Kunihiro yang bersenjatakan sapu di tangan dan kenekatan yang terpuji.

"ANJING! AKU LAWANMU!"

"GRRR!" Anjing berbalik, merasa terganggu.

Apa persamaan anjing galak dengan cewek abg? Dua-duanya tidak suka cowok sok jago.

_Adik-adik, cepat kabur selagi kualihkan perhatiannya!_ Horikawa mengirim telepati dalam hati. Tapi karena gangguan sinyal Telkomsel, telepatinya tidak sampai di tujuan. Dua anak tersebut malah bergeming di tempat, terlalu takut untuk lari. Rencana Horikawa untuk mengalihkan perhatian si anjing pun gagal karena kurang _teamwork._

Uh, rencana cadangan, konfrontasi langsung dengan musuh. Sebenarnya, sebisa mungkin, Horikawa ingin menghindar melawan si anjing. Bahkan Horikawa ingin terpisah satu benua dengan taring-taring rabies itu. Tapi ya, apa boleh buat. Nasi menjadi bubur, udang jadi isi tempura. Sudah terlanjur, mari kita habisi saja.

"Anjing! Lawan aku!"

Dua anak itu tampak gemetaran. Horikawa juga, walau bersenjatakan sapu, ikut gemetaran. Siapa yang tak gentar melawan anjing besar tipe Doberman. Mana anjing itu taring-taringnya besar berliur, matanya ganas, dan di kalungnya ada nama Hachiko.

… Sebentar, siapa warga Jepang yang berani menamai anjing Doberman haus darah ini dengan Hachiko? Minta maaf pada Hachiko asli yang ada di surga! Majikan anjing ini harus dijebloskan ke penjara.

"Hush, hush, anjing manis! Guk guk guk! Kemari! Lari-lari!" Horikawa berusaha mengusir sambil memukulkan sapunya sembarangan. Musuhnya tidak takut, malah semakin mendekati Horikawa.

Sekali lagi, apa persamaan anjing galak dengan cewek abg? Dua-duanya tidak suka cowok sok jago.

Horikawa bingung. Memukul sembarangan tidak berhasil. Berarti dia harus memukul dengan… teknik.

Sret, wajah Kane-san mampir di benak Horikawa. Benar, bukankah ada yang namanya _perfect copy_ di dunia sport_._ Ia bisa meniru teknik Kane-san. _Walau sudah lama tidak bermain kendo, tapi aku pernah beberapa kali melihat latihan Kane-san. Seharusnya aku bisa._

Horikawa memejamkan mata, konsentrasi terpusat di tengah dahi. Sapu di tangannya terhunus bagai pedang kayu. _Aku bisa meniru gerakan Kane-san. _Horikawa pasti bisa. Horikawa _ganbatte._

Ketika menajamkan pikirannya, Horikawa teringat ajaran Yamabushi. Dulu sekali, ketika mereka berlatih gerakan angin di dojo Kunihiro sewaktu kecil. Ketika itu, Horikawa harus mempelajari gerakan angin-api-air-tanah untuk membuktikan bahwa ia mampu mempelajari aliran Kunihiro. Ketika itu, Horikawa belum sadar kalau orang tuanya sedang tergila-gila Topeng Kaca.

Suara berwibawa Yamabushi ketika ia tak ber-kakaka menggema: _Horikawa, jika ingin engkau bersama angin, rasakanlah ia dengan tubuhmu. Niscaya akan menyatu dirimu dengan angin itu. Kakaka._

Jika ia mengaplikasikan ajaran itu dengan Kane-san:_ Horikawa, jika ingin engkau bersama Kane-san, rasakanlah Kane-san dengan tubuhmu. Niscaya akan menyatu dirimu dengan Kane-san. Kakaka._

Tunggu, kenapa jadi vulgar ya? Konsentrasi Horikawa langsung buyar, tapi ia cepat-cepat menegarkan diri seraya anjing di hadapannya makin menggeram. Kane-san. Sekelebat sosok pemuda yang ia sayangi muncul dalam imajinasi, hingga kekuatan mengalir dalam diri. Horikawa bersama Kane, merasakan Kane, dan akan menyatukan diri dengan Kane. Kane-san yang gagah menghadang ketika memegang pedang kayu. Kane-san yang bergerak seperti kupu-kupu beludru. Kane-san yang buka baju saat _hissatsu._

Tes tes. Ada liur menetes. Itu milik Hori. _Harai tamae kiyome tamae_, Horikawa harus menyucikan diri di bawah air terjun.

Karena Horikawa berpikir lama sekali, anjing di hadapannya sudah sadar kalau ia dicuekin. Hewan itu bersiap untuk menerkam, murka, menyadarkan Horikawa dari lamunannya akan celana Kane-san yang sobek di paha kalau terluka.

"Bodoh, harusnya aku fokus!" Ia kembali mantapkan diri sendiri sambil menguatkan pegangan pada gagang sapu, mengeluarkan kuda-kuda yang telah ia hapal mati sewaktu kecil. Kedua anak itu masih menangis ketakutan, saling memeluk, membuat hatinya sedih. Horikawa bodoh, Horikawa gampang hanyut oleh nafsu duniawi, padahal ada dua bocah manis yang harus dilindungi.

Walau anjing yang akan ia lawan ini terlihat ganas dan rabies… Glek.

"Aaah, sudahlah! Kalau aku digigit, tinggal cuci pakai air dan tanah. _Kun fayakun_." Dengan keberanian yang didukung rasa ikhlas, bersenjatakan sapu di tangan, ia maju menyerang. Anjing ikut menyerang. Terdengar suara genderang perang.

"OSOI YO! BANKAI! BATOSAI!"

Sapu beradu dengan hewan, **PRAK**, dan kemenangan berada di pihak umat manusia. Doberman itupun berlari tunggang-langgang.

Menang melawan musuh membuat Horikawa merasa setingkat lebih macho. Ia pun membuang sapu yang patah, membetulkan kemeja yang tiba-tiba kancingnya lepas semua, dan dengan presisi luar biasa angin meniup poni miringnya. Huh, binatang yang kalau pipis angkat kaki saja berani melawan kehebatan manusia.

Horikawa berjalan mendekati kedua anak tersebut, lalu tersenyum lembut. Inginnya sih tersenyum jantan tapi gagal. "Adik-adik tidak apa-apa?"

"HUEEEEEE….." Saking kagetnya, yang berambut pink tampak pipis di celana. Pantas di tengah-tengah tadi ada bau pesing.

Horikawa tadinya bingung harus bagaimana, apa harus mengantarkan keduanya ke toilet atau apa, tapi untunglah tak lama kemudian ada suara dari ujung gang, "AKITA! GOKOTAI!"

.

Kakak mereka akhirnya datang. Telat, Mas.

.

"KAK ICHIIII!" Kedua bocah itu langsung meninggalkan Horikawa dan berlari ke dekapan hangat kakaknya, masih histeris.

_Wah, tampan sekali._

Untuk beberapa detik, hati Horikawa yang setia membelot sedikit dari Kane-san ketika melihat sang kakak. Walau tak kenal, Horikawa langsung tahu kalau pemuda itu pasti istimewa, idaman para saniwa, dan timernya 3:20. Pakaiannya saja sudah mirip pangeran, walau kalau mau jujur agak norak dipakai siang-siang.

Sial, kalau tahu dia akan bertemu anugerah terindah, Horikawa bakal dandan. Kenapa pula pertemuan manis ini terjadi ketika dia sedang kumal, Tuhan. Ketika dasinya hilang dan kancing kemejanya lepas semua. Memang sudah nasib Horikawa kalau kena serangan bajunya yang jadi korban. Paling tidak, celananya utuh dan sepatunya masih di tempat.

Sambil merangkul kedua adiknya yang sudah lebih tenang, si kakak menghampiri Horikawa dan tersenyum penuh syukur, "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan adik-adik saya."

"I-Iya, saya juga berterimakasih anda lahir di dunia—_Eh,_ maksudnya, tidak usah dipikirkan." Horikawa salah tingkah. Gejala akut bila bertemu lelaki indah. " Untunglah saya bisa mengusir anjing itu, hahaha…"

"Ah! Saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Maafkan kelancangan ini." Sebuah tangan bersarung tangan putih terulur. "Perkenalkan, saya Ichigo Hitofuri, bersekolah di Sagawa no Kuni, dan masih single. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Saking menyesali dirinya yang tampan tanpa pacar, Ichigo tidak sengaja memberi kode.

"S-Saya Horikawa Kunihiro, dari SMA Bizen no Kuni, motto saya miskin tapi senang hati. Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga, Hitofuri-san." Horikawa tersenyum malu sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu. Walau Ichigo berwajah lembut, tapi jabatan tangannya percaya diri mirip Obama. Horikawa yakin, pemuda ini bisa sukses di dunia politik.

"Oh ya—Akita, Gokotai, sudah berterimakasih pada Kak Kunihiro, belum?"

Melihat dua anak kecil yang sekarang bersikap malu-malu di balik tubuh kakaknya, rasa keibuan Horikawa keluar. Sambil menundukkan badan lebih dekat, ia mengusap kepala keduanya selembut mengelus kucing. "Tadi takut sekali ya? Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok."

Mereka mendekat Hori, masih malu-malu, dan—

"Makacih." Cup. Satu ciuman basah (oleh air mata dan ingus) mendarat di pipi kanan Horikawa.

"Makacih Kakak…" Cup. Satu ciuman basah (oleh air mata dan ingus) mendarat di pipi kiri Horikawa.

_Kyaaaa._ Horikawa fuwa-fuwa, overdosis shota. Walau pipi kena ingus yang penting hati gembira. Jadi ingin punya adik… Tapi kalau bertambah satu Kunihiro lagi, Yamanbagiri bisa jual ginjal.

Memikirkan hal itu, Horikawa tidak jadi ingin punya adik. Seperti slogan KB, dua kakak cukup. Banyak saudara tidak banyak rezeki. Lagipula kalau mau adik kan dia bisa membelai Sayo, anak tetangga, meskipun anak itu kakinya main tendang kalau muak dibelai.

"Kak, ngompol." aku si bocah pink sambil menunjuk celananya yang basah.

"Wah!" Ichigo terkejut. "Aduh, pokoknya kita ke rumah dulu! Kunihiro-san, kami permisi dulu, ya."

"Ah, silahkan. "

Kakak dan dua adiknya tergopoh-gopoh pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Horikawa. Horikawa pun menghela napas, memungut dasinya, dan melihat bangkai sapu milik orang yang bernasib naas. Patah jadi dua, ijuk di mana-mana. Horikawa kabur dari TKP.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di pusat perbelanjaan kota itu ada suatu café terkenal yang sangat trendi, dengan interior khas Inggris nan memikat. Di salah satu spot terenak di situ, di sofa empuk dekat jendela, sesosok anggun tengah minum teh. Ia adalah Uguisumaru, anggota R4, juga pangeran sekolah. Tampan berkharisma. Sahabat Ichigo Hitofuri dengan kode warna hijau muda. Disinyalir bisa memanggil persona.

Saat ini sedang murka, dan tengah menghabiskan teh Darjeeling gelas kelima.

Melihat cangkir-cangkir yang bertumpuk menimbulkan prasangka di antara para pelayan, "Pasti dicampakkan pacar. Kasihan."

Sekedar konfirmasi, ia tidak dicampakkan pacar. Ia bahkan belum punya pacar.

(Kasihan.)

Untunglah, pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Uguisumaru menunggu Ichigo tiba. Ichigo Hitofuri masuk ke dalam café dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berpakaian pangeran, sangat menawan walau agak bau pesing. Ichigo langsung menuju meja temannya itu dan tampak menyesal, "Maaf, Uguisumaru. Menunggu lama?"

_NGGAK LIHAT INI LIMA CANGKIR? SATU CANGKIR LAGI DAN AKU PULANG._ "Nggak, kok. Nggak lama."

Uguisumaru tersenyum. Tapi dengan sengaja ia meminggirkan lima tumpukan cangkir ke samping, agar Ichigo yang duduk di depannya makin merasa bersalah. Biar tahu rasa.

Ichigo menangkupkan tangan ke depan wajahnya, mohon ampun. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tadi adik-adikku dikejar anjing, jadi aku mencari mereka dulu. Akita bahkan sampai pipis di celana."

"Oh, begitukah?" Uguisumaru prihatin pura-pura, cangkir teh ia taruh. Ia tidak peduli dengan adik-adik Toushiro, akibat dendam kesumat dikatai rambutnya mirip lumut kolam. Rambut hijaunya indah, kok, seperti daun keladi musim semi. Anak-anak Toushiro saja yang dididik tanpa estetika. "Tapi mereka tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Untungnya tidak, mereka sudah kubawa pulang ke rumah. Syukurlah tadi ada orang baik hati yang menolong keduanya."

Kepalanya tertaling. Orang baik hati di jaman begini? Seharusnya mereka binatang yang sudah punah. "Siapa orang baik hati tersebut?"

"Mmmm, tadi kalau nggak salah namanya Horikawa Kunihiro. Anak Bizen, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu dekil untuk ukuran SMA Bizen. " Yang tampan memang terkadang menilai orang dari tampang. "Mungkin anak beasiswa?"

"Kunihiro, ya." Mendengar nama itu memunculkan senyum nostalgia di wajah Uguisumaru. Ia teringat sesuatu—sesuatu itu berambut pirang, bermata biru kehijauan. Ia menatap keluar jendela, menerawang, mengingat masa lalu. Cafe memutar lagu tembang kenangan. "Dulu juga aku mengenal satu Kunihiro."

"Begitu?" Ichigo agak bingung melihat Uguisumaru tiba-tiba senyum nostalgia. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita harus berpakaian lengkap hari ini? Aku malu sekali berpakaian begini di tengah-tengah kota."

Benar sekali, baju Ichigo yang mirip pangeran menarik banyak perhatian. Bahkan tadi ada segerombol otaku perempuan yang minta salaman dan foto bersama, dikiranya Ichigo sedang _cosplay_ karakter drama Korea. Sudah ditolak, masih ngotot, malah colek-colek. Ichigo sampai harus minta bantuan polisi.

Selain Ichigo, Uguisumaru juga memakai pakaian lengkapnya yang berwarna hitam dan hijau. Tidak terlalu mencolok, hanya ketat di pantat. Bahaya kalau robek. "Kita kan mau bertemu atasan, Ichigo. Sudah selayaknya kita, sebagai Rarity 4, menampilkan yang terbaik untuk majikan."

"Memang benar, tapi—" Ia menghela napas sambil mengetukkan jari di meja. Ya sudahlah, anak baru bau susu di Rarity 4 seperti dia menurut saja. "Ya sudahlah, sudah terjadi. Kalau begitu, kapan kita pergi ke tempat beliau? Dan mana Tsurumaru-san?"

"Tsurumaru pergi duluan, katanya." Uguisumaru mengecek jam tangannya. "Seharusnya Kogitsune sudah menjemput kita."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sore yang mendung, dua teman lama saling berhadapan di suatu _steakhouse_. Yamanbagiri sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki memaksa, bahkan memancing kalau dia akan mentraktir makan siang. Kucing diberi ikan, Yamanbagiri pun datang, maklum belum gajian.

Pertemuan mereka tadi terjadi tak sengaja, sebagai dua teman lama yang tak lagi berjumpa. Serial CLAMP akan mengatakan itu takdir. Orang biasa akan mengatakan itu kebetulan. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sendiri akan mengatakan bahwa itu kesialan—sama seperti jalan sambil meleng, lalu menginjak kotoran kucing yang masih fresh. Memang, Yamanbagiri jahat sekali.

Karena tidak suka didesak Mutsunokami, ia pun balas dendam dengan memesan menu paling mahal di restoran itu, lengkap dengan dessertnya. Memang, Yamanbagiri jahat sekali.

Tapi Mutsunokami tetap gembira, tidak sadar diporotin. Benar, dia senang sekali bertemu dengan teman jaman SMA yang tak lagi ada kabarnya. Bertemu teman lama yang tak punya akun media sosial, tak punya hape, tak pernah datang ke reuni, dan hilang bagai ditelan bumi, adalah suatu keajaiban tersendiri. Ia pun mengalami fenomena sainstifik yang bernama PLBK, Persahabatan Lama Bersemi Kembali.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya! Yamanbagiri!"

"Ya." jawab yang bersangkutan hemat kata sambil memandang keluar jendela.

.

Mutsu mencuri pandang. Kawan lamanya itu tidak berubah—bahkan hoodies yang dia pakai pun masih sama dengan masa sekolah, walau lebih lusuh dan ada bekas gigitan tikusnya. Wajah Yamanbagiri juga lebih suram, rambutnya mulai ubanan dan tubuhnya kurus.

Lah, berarti dia sangat berubah, dong?

.

Yamanbagiri masih menatap keluar jendela, diam-diam memikirkan Mutsu yang ini dan Mutsu di masa lalu. Dibandingkan yang dulu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Pria itu terlihat lebih liar—rambutnya, maksudnya. Dipikir-pikir sedari dulu Mutsunokami sudah menyerah untuk menyisir, rekornya adalah tiga sisir patah dalam seminggu. Satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan rambut Mutsu adalah dibotak plontos, tapi yang bersangkutan menolak keras.

Tapi selain rambut yang memberontak, segalanya tetap sama. Cengirannya, logat Tosanya, hingga bajunya yang tampak salah jahit. Tidak lupa membawa pistol, maklum Mutsunokami tidak bisa melepas cita-cita masa kecilnya jadi koboi.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yamanbagiri?" Mutsunokami mengunyah sepotong besar daging steak. "Sudah lama sekali, kan?"

"Begitulah." Singkat, tidak menjawab apapun. Ciri khas Yamanbagiri. Yang bersangkutan minum kopi dengan anggun—padahal kopi gratisan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Bakamutsu?"

"Kabarku luar biasa!" Ia tersenyum, mengacungkan jempol. "Sangat sibuk sih, kuliah sudah masuk penelitian akhir. Tapi selain itu, semuanya berjalan baik. Lancar. Tinggal cari pacar saja sebagai pendamping wisuda."

"Baguslah." Mutsunokami kuliah? Ternyata ada ya universitas yang mau menerima dia. " Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Si tua Ryouma baik-baik saja, kok. Makin tua sih, tapi masih sehat. Beberapa waktu lalu kami pergi berburu beruang ke Hokkaido." Sroot. Pria itu minum sampai berbunyi. "Kau sendiri? Kedua saudaramu sehat?"

"Sehat. Horikawa sudah SMA sekarang."

"Oh ya? Si kecil Horikawa yang hampir mati karena tersedak chiki? Yang waktu itu mainin kucing lalu dipipisin sama kucingnya?"

"Iya." Untuk hal-hal aneh seperti itu ingatan Mutsunokami kuat sekali.

"Kalau si kecil Hori sudah SMA… Waktu sudah lama berlalu, ya."

.

Pembicaraan berlanjut. Mutsunokami menceritakan tentang reuni SMA mereka bulan lalu, yang tidak dihadiri Yamanbagiri. Di reuni itu, beredar gosip kalau mantan teman sekelas mereka, si preman sekolah Ookurikara, sudah kawin lari dengan seorang tachi rarity tiga. Akan tetapi, rumah tangga _the boy with dragon tattoo_ itu disinyalir tidak harmonis. Yamanbagiri tidak terlalu kenal Ookurikara dan dia tidak peduli gosip rumah tangga orang lain, jadi dia mendengarkan saja teman lamanya mengoceh.

Mutsunokami berbicara sampai mulutnya belepotan saus steak, dan Yamanbagiri mengelapkannya dengan tisu. Refleks saja, karena ia terbiasa mengurus Yamabushi. Yamabushi yang di gelasnya selalu ada sisa makanan mengambang.

"…"

Mutsunokami diam, memandangnya penuh arti dengan sorot lembut.

"Bakamutsu?"

"Tadinya kukira kau tidak berubah, tapi ternyata aku salah." aku Mutsunokami. "Kau berubah ya, Yamanbagiri."

"Makin dekil?"

"Iya." Mutsu jujur. "Eh, maksudku, bukan hanya itu. Kamu…"

"?"

"Apa ya? Makin diam? Makin pasif? Makin _mellow?" _Pandangan mengamati. "Yamanbagiri yang kukenal lebih fokus. Diam tapi tajam. Lebih ada _joss_-nya, gitu."

"… Oh, begitu." Ia menaruh tisu di meja. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku berubah."

.

"Oh ya, Yamanbagiri, ada yang selalu ingin kutanyakan padamu." Mutsunokami sedang makan porsi kedua dan Yamanbagiri sedang mengulum ceri dari banana parfait ketika Mutsunokami memilih topik yang salah: "Kenapa kau berhenti kendo?"

Deg. Kalau Yamanbagiri memegang gelas, pasti sudah jatuh dan pecah dengan dramatis. Tapi yang bersangkutan sedang memegang tangkai ceri, dan tangkai ceri yang jatuh itu tidak dramatis. Tangkai ceri yang jatuh cuma jadi sampah.

"Aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Iyalah."

Ia membuang muka."… Ada kejadian, jadi aku berhenti."

"Kejadian apa? Tapi kan sayang! Waktu itu kan kau sedang populer sekali. Uchigatana rarity dua, tapi bisa jadi juara se-Jepang!" Mutsunokami mengenang masa lalu.

Sewaktu dia sekolah, tak hentinya ia bangga sekaligus iri dengan kemampuan sang sahabat. Walau mereka sama-sama uchigatana dan menggeluti kendo sejak lama, tapi level mereka jauh berbeda. Mutsunokami sewaktu muda hanyalah butiran upil di hadapan Yamanbagiri.

"..."

"Memang sih, kamu juara karena berusaha keras setiap hari. Cita-citamu ingin mendirikan kembali Dojo Kunihiro, kan?"

"…"

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi loh. Kamu sudah membuktikan kehebatan aliran Kunihiro dengan gelar juaramu. Banyak sponsor kaya memperebutkanmu."

"…" Ia tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Kenapa kupingnya berdenging?

"Waktu itu kau pilih siapa, sih? Kalau tidak salah yang depannya M—"

…

"… _Sudah cukup_. Terima kasih."

Dingin, pria berambut pirang itu bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari restoran, tidak menyelesaikan dessert yang dipesan. _Banana parfait_ pun ditinggalkan.

Mutsunokami bengong. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar.

"T-tunggu, Yamanbagiri!" Mutsunokami ikut bangkit, berusaha mengejar keluar, tidak peduli lagi dengan steaknya.

Dari belakang, seorang pelayan wanita berbaju maid berteriak panik, "TUNGGU MAS ANDA BERDUA BELUM BAYAR!"

Mutsu kabur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berdua pun berkejaran, lengkap dengan hujan dramatis yang mendadak turun dari langit. Akibatnya, keduanya basah-basahan, tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Yamanbagiri berlari, Mutsunokami mengejar. Mobil melewati, Mutsunokami menghindar. Tetap kena air kubangan. Apes.

"Tunggu, Yamanbagiri!" teriaknya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti. Mengapa temannya itu begitu marah? Di mana yang salah? Ucapannya? Tindakannya? Tampang gantengnya? Ketiganya?

"Jangan mengejarku!" Yamanbagiri, tanpa berhenti sedikitpun, memasuki daerah taman yang dekat dari situ. Taman yang biasanya ramai pun sepi karena hujan.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku berhak marah!"

"Kau berhak marah tapi beritahu alasannya dulu! Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Apa peduliku kalau kau bingung!"

Ini dialog dua orang pria usia 22 tahun atau pasangan abg sedang marahan di Mall, sih?

Tahu kalau kejar-kejaran ini takkan berhenti bahkan meskipun mereka mencapai ujung bumi, Mutsunokami akhirnya menerjang Yamanbagiri dan menindihnya ke tanah. Adegan_ slow motion _terjadi.

Yamanbagiri tentu saja tidak terima. Walau bertubuh lebih kecil, tapi mereka sama-sama Uchigatana dan sewaktu muda dulu, Yamanbagiri berlevel jauh lebih tinggi. Ia balik menindih Mutsunokami. Mutsunokami pantang menyerah dan membalikkan lagi keadaan. Mereka berakhir guling-gulingan sampai ke tengah-tengah taman, sampai menjadi lirik lagu suatu band : _kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki._ _Ada apaaa denganmuuu?_

Akhirnya Yamanbagiri menyerah, dan memasrahkan diri di atas tanah basah. Terserah Mutsunokami mau melakukan apa padanya. Ia lelah dan kesal. Luka lamanya berdarah lagi dan itu semua gara-gara Bakamutsu.

"Kenapa kau marah, hah?"

"Karena kau—kau berbicara tentang hal itu."

"Apa? Soal Ookurikara yang kawin lari itu? Jangan-jangan kau suka dia?"

"Bukan! Yang kumaksud soal—soal pedang."

"… Pedang?" Matanya agak terbelalak. Kenapa Yamanbagiri begitu marah soal pedang? Seingatnya, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro begitu mencintai pedang.

"Jangan bicara soal pedang atau apapun juga." tatap pria itu tajam. "Aku sudah tak ada hubungannya lagi dengan pedang. Aku berhenti. Aku menyesal mengabdikan diriku di jalan itu."

"… Kau menyesal? _Menyesal_?"

"Ya, aku menyesal. Selalu."

"… "

Tik tik tik. Ctaaar. Hujan makin deras. Petir menyambar. Dua hati bergejolak.

"…Siapa kamu? Yamanbagiri yang kukenal tidak seperti ini." Tetes-tetes air bergantung di ujung-ujung tajam rambut Mutsunokami, lalu jatuh dan mengalir di pipi Yamanbagiri. Tidak ada lagi keceriaan di raut wajah Mutsunokami. "Yamanbagiri yang kukenal setia di jalan pedang, sesulit apapun."

"…"

"Yamanbagiri yang kukenal punya cita-cita mulia untuk mendirikan kembali dojo keluarganya."

"Cukup." Ia berpaling, tidak tahan diingatkan lagi. Hal-hal seperti ini…

"Yamanbagiri yang kukenal tidak pernah menyerah!"

"CUKUP!"

PLAK! Tamparan itu disusul dorongan yang begitu kuat menghentak, hingga Mutsunokami oleng. Ia jatuh menimpa tanah becek.

Susah payah Yamanbagiri berdiri. Gemetar di tubuhnya masih belum berhenti. Ia muak. Pria di hadapannya ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya, tapi berani sekali menghakimi. Memangnya Mutsunokami bisa mengerti, seberapa berat pengorbanan Yamanbagiri selama ini setelah ia tak sanggup berpedang? Seberapa berat mengulang semuanya dari awal, membebani kedua saudaranya, hanya karena ia pemuda bodoh yang mempersilahkan pria hina dalam hatinya? Apakah Mutsunokami tahu Horikawa hampir putus sekolah? Apakah Mutsunokami tahu Yamabushi gagal menjadi pendeta karena harus bekerja? Tidak!

Memangnya kenapa kalau ia adalah binatang jalang, dari kumpulan yang terbuang? Memangnya kenapa kalau ia adalah pedang yang tak lagi berpedang?

Belum sempat ia melenggang pergi dari situ, Mutsunokami sudah bangkit kembali dan meraup tangannya. Mutsunokami serius, tidak tampak seperti pemuda yang dikenal Yamanbagiri, pemuda yang mengelap pantat di dinding sekolah jika tak ada tisu.

"Yamanbagiri, bertarunglah denganku sekali lagi."

"Eh?"

Bertarung dengan Mutsunokami? Apa dia lupa kalau Yamanbagiri jauh lebih kuat, dan sekalinya mereka bertarung, Mutsunokami hampir disunat?

"Sekali lagi, kita bertanding." Cengkraman itu menguat. Entah sejak kapan, tangan Mutsunokami menjadi jauh lebih besar dan kasar darinya. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu sekuat apa aku sekarang."

"…"

"Karena tidak sepertimu, aku lemah tapi tidak pernah menyerah."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yamanbagiri pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan luar biasa kacau. Ia ingin sendiri. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam selimut dan tidur sampai terompet sangkakala dibunyikan.

Tapi di apartemen itu, sudah ada Yamabushi.

"Kamu kotor banget, Yamanbagiri!"

"Iya Kak, makasih, sudah tau kok." ia kesal.

Yamanbagiri seperti baru saja berenang di kali, lalu guling-guling di lapangan bola, dan berakhir kecebur di got. Alias, dia kotor luar biasa, dari kaki sampai kepala. Hoodies putihnya yang paling mengenaskan, sekarang sudah ganti warna jadi belang coklat yang takkan hilang. Hoodies itu tinggal tunggu waktu untuk dibuang…

Bercanda kok, dibuang sayang. Biasakan hidup hemat jika kau melarat. Anggap saja belang coklat itu motif loreng macan.

"Kok Kakak pulangnya cepat?"

"Kakaka, kerjanya dibatalkan karena hujan." Yamabushi tampak senang diberkahi hari libur gratisan. Walau sisi negatifnya jadi tidak punya uang, sih.

"Oh, begitu." Tes tes. Air kotor menetes ke lantai apartemen yang bertatami busuk.

Yamabushi menghela napas. Ia menghampiri Yamanbagiri. "Ayo, buka semua!"

"Apaan sih? Nggak." Yamanbagiri kaget juga mendengar pernyataan yang begitu berani.

"Ayo buka, nanti kamu masuk angin."

"Nggak."

"Ih, malu ya sama saudara sendiri?" Yamabushi nyengir. "Atau biar nggak malu, aku ikut buka baju dan kita telanjang bareng-bareng."

"… Nggak gitu juga, Kak." Akhirnya Yamanbagiri menyerah dan membuka semuanya—daripada harus lihat gajah kakak sendiri. Sambil handukan, ia duduk dengan tenang sambil mengelap badan, sementara Yamabushi mengeringkan kepalanya. Berasa jadi anak kecil lagi. Untung Hori belum pulang—kalau Hori melihat ini, dia akan ber-kya kya lucunya, dan seumur hidup ini akan dibahas.

Tik tik. Hujan merintik dari atap yang bocor, ditampung dalam kaleng sarden bekas makan malam.

"…"

"…."

"…Kak, apa menurutmu…"

Jeda.

"… Apa menurutmu aku masih pantas memegang pedang?"

...

"Ka ka ka, ada apa dengan pedang, Yamanbagiri?" tanya Yamabushi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?"

Hamba Buddha merasa ada yang tak beres. Sejak berhenti bermain pedang lima tahun yang lalu, sejak menguburkan impian untuk membangun kembali dojo Kunihiro, adiknya itu menjauhi apapun yang berhubungan dengan pedang dan kendo. Sudah jadi kesepahaman bersama dalam keluarga Kunihiro untuk tidak membicarakan keduanya di depan Yamanbagiri. Oleh karena itu, mendengar Yamanbagiri mengungkitnya sendiri malah membuatnya curiga.

"…"

"Apa tadi terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Diam sejenak. Suara air mengenai kaleng sarden. Atapnya bocor karena tidak memakai Holcim. "Tadi aku bertemu Mutsunokami."

Senyum permanen Yamabushi hilang sekejap. "Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki yang dulu mengambil pencukur kumisku dan memakainya di ketek?"

Yamabushi ternyata masih dendam. Yamanbagiri _no comment_ saja untuk kejadian itu. "Iya, Mutsu bodoh yang itu. Kami bertemu tidak sengaja, sih."

"Dia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu, kan?"

"Tidak, kami cuma pergi makan siang." Tidak, kami cuma bergulingan di bawah hujan ala film India, tapi hidup Yamabushi lebih bahagia kalau ia tak tahu. "Dia … memintaku untuk bertarung dengannya sekali lagi."

"Ah."

Keduanya diam. Tangan Yamabushi senantiasa bekerja mengeringkan si adik.

"Jadi…" Kalimatnya menggantung sebentar. "Jadi, menurut Kakak bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Apa aku masih pantas bermain pedang?"

Oh begitu. Hamba Buddha ini menyadari sesuatu.

"Soal pantas atau tidak, itu bukan masalah." Yamabushi meletakan handuk yang sudah dipakai di meja, lalu duduk bersisian dengan sang adik. "Yang jadi masalah adalah, apakah kamu masih menyukai pedang?"

"…" Ia diam. Sejujurnya, ia menyukai pedang, dan masih ingin berada di jalan pedang. Jika tadi ia berkata menyesal, itu hanya kebohongan belaka.

Bagaimanapun juga, sedari kecil, hidup Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sudah berkisar pada pedang. Ia tidur dengan pedang, mandi dengan pedang, bahkan pernah diselamatkan dari mobil lewat oleh pedang. Baginya, bola adalah teman—eh, maksudnya, pedang adalah teman.

Setiap kali melihat anak-anak remaja yang lewat membawa pedang, hatinya iri. Ingin bermain pedang. Ingin kembali muda. Ingin melupakan Si Dia.

Loh, terlanjur curhat. Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar nyaring.

"Aku menyukai pedang, Kak. Tapi apakah aku sanggup melakukannya, aku tak tahu."

Yamabushi memandang adiknya penuh arti. Bagi Yamabushi, sebesar apapun Yamanbagiri sekarang, dia tetap adik kecilnya yang manis. Adik kecil yang pernah menangis karena suara kentutnya sendiri. "Kakaka, bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Sang Buddha untuk diberi ilham? Mau ikut bermeditasi denganku malam ini?"

Bermeditasi dengan Kak Yamabushi? Tidak, terima kasih, sampai jumpa. Sang Buddha hanya akan memberi Yamanbagiri kram kaki kanan-kiri, bukannya pencerahan. "Tidak ada cara yang lebih praktis saja?"

Mereka diam sejenak.

"Yamanbagiri, bagaimana kalau kau coba lakukan dulu? Cobalah bermain pedang sekali lagi."

"Sekali lagi…" Yamanbagiri tercekat. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kakaknya akan menyarankan hal itu, tapi _tetap saja_. "Tapi… kalau aku sudah tak bisa melakukannya?"

"Ya, tidak usah. Kakaka. Siapapun tak boleh memaksamu kalau kau tak mau."

Yamanbagiri diam, dan tidak protes ketika Yamabushi memeluknya. Memang keras dan bau bandeng, tapi badannya hangat.

"Kakak…"

.

Horikawa pulang.

"AAH KOK KALIAN PELUK-PELUKAN SIH AKU IKUTAN DONG!"

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

_Polling! Ke depannya nanti, ketika Horikawa latihan, kira-kira siapa yang sebaiknya melatih Horikawa? Saya punya ide untuk dua-duanya dan nggak tahu harus pilih yang mana. _

_a. Yamato-Kashuu_

_b. Ookurikara-Shokudaikiri_

_p.s.: keanya dari chapter ini kalau orangnya jeli pasti udah ketauan M itu siapa hahaha_


	3. Cerita Empat Tantou dan Satu Oodachi I

**EDIT : **_SELAMA DUA CHAPTER INI SAYA SALAH NULIS NAMA MUTSU WAKAKAKAKA BUNUH SAYA BUNUH ya sudahlah ya... Makasih untuk para reviewers (guest dan Liberamente) atas koreksinya, langsung saya ganti _ Sebagai kompensasi, chapter depan saya usahakan apdet lebih cepat_

**Author's Note: **_Aslinya chapter ini belum selesai, tapi sengaja dibagi dua biar ga kepanjangan. _

**_Warning:_** _Invasi Shota. Might be typos karena pas nulis author lagi ga sehat, sampai muntah di kampus (curcol)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Keluarga Kunihiro**

.

.

Aizen Kunitoshi, masih sepuluh tahun, tapi permasalahan hidupnya tidak kalah dengan anak SMA: Dia naksir teman baiknya sendiri, Hotarumaru, anak laki-laki, lengkap dengan perangkat di antara kaki.

Cinta jatuh tidak sengaja, seperti durian runtuh: sakit tapi perlahan nikmat. Kalau bisa, tentu saja dia ingin mengalami cinta monyet normal dengan anak cewek yang memakai rok berkibar-kibar (bukan Midare, _bukan Midare Toushiro_), tetapi panah asmara malah nyasar ke Hotarumaru. Padahal sebagai teman masa kecil, Aizen sudah mengenal Hotarumaru luar dalam depan belakang, sudah tahu kalau temannya itu berperut buncit, makannya belepotan, dan kalau pipis suka malas cuci tangan.

Tapi yang namanya sayang itu datang sendiri, sekali datang, tidak bisa dikembalikan. Perangkat beling saja kalau dibeli tidak bisa dikembalikan, apalagi cinta.

Ditambah pula kenyataan bahwa sebagai manusia dan gebetan, Hotarumaru punya kelemahan fatal: dia tidak peka. Ah, bukan hanya tidak peka, dia **bolot**. Waktu itu, Aizen pernah kasih dia karangan bunga mawar, hasil menabung puasa chiki selama sebulan, eh pas pulang malah dikasih ke mamanya Hotarumaru. Dikira Hotarumaru, buket bunga itu kado untuk mamanya yang lagi ultah. Sebenarnya itu salah Aizen juga, ngasih hadiah nggak lihat kalender.

Pernah juga sekali, Aizen pergi ke sekolah dengan gaya rambut _wild and sexy_ yang lagi beken, hasil curi-curi pakai _Gatsby_ papanya, tapi Hotarumaru datang-datang malah bawa sisir dan berkata dengan khawatir, "Ya ampun Kunitoshi, kamu lupa sisiran ya tadi pagi? Sini aku sisirin."

Aizen mau botakin rambut aja dan jadi biksu di Tibet. .

.

Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang ingin selalu bersama si dia. Saking kebeletnya jatuh cinta pertama kali, Aizen sampai ikut mendaftar mini kendo, tempat les Hotarumaru sepulang sekolah.

Aizen ingat betul perjuangannya untuk main kendo; pada awalnya, ia terhalang restu orang tua. Maklum, orang tua itu sayang anak kalau tidak mengeluarkan uang. Kalau anaknya minta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uang, barulah kasih sayang orang tua yang sesungguhnya diuji.

Setengah tahun lalu, setelah tahu kalau Hotarumaru gabung mini kendo, Aizen langsung tergopoh-gopoh pulang ke apartemen Tanpa buka tas ia langsung menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menonton tayangan gosip. Saat itu, berita gosip paling hangat adalah skandal walikota, Hasebe, terhadap istrinya. Diduga sang walikota suka main tangan.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, begitu pulang Aizen langsung bergelayut di badan ibunya dan meminta hal ajaib, "Ma, Aizen mau ikut mini kendo."

"_Nggak_, Aizen." Tolak mamanya singkat, padat, tepat. "Kamu ikut kendo cuma buang-buang uang."

"..." Dia syok juga dibilang seperti itu oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Risiko ditolak memang ada, tapi nggak sebegininya juga. "Ih, kok jahat. Mama nggak sayang aku? Mama nggak mau gali potensi aku?"

"Mama sayang kamu kok, tapi lebih sayang uang mama." Mamanya jujur ternyata. " Lagian kamu kan cuma _tantou,_ Aizen. Pedang bukan jalan hidupmu. Bahkan kamu cuma punya satu bola."

Yang dimaksud adalah bola armor. Kalau bola yang lain, syukurlah Aizen masih lengkap sepasang.

"Tapi Hotarumaru kan masuk mini kendo, Aizen ingin bareng temen." rayunya sambil gosok-gosok badan seperti kucing. Kali-kali jika mendengar nama calon menantu yang manis—eh, maksudnya, nama teman sepermainan yang manis, si ibu bisa luluh.

"Hotarumaru itu _oodachi,_ sayang. Beda kasta sama kamu."

"Jahat banget, Ma. Sumpah."

Memang, cinta beda kasta di antara _oodachi_ dan _tantou_ lebih jauh jaraknya dibanding Pocahontas dan John Smith. Apalagi Hotarumaru itu_ oodachi_ spesial, bolanya tiga, r_arity_ empat. Sedangkan Aizen cuma punya bola satu_ rarity_ satu. Kuat tidak, langka apalagi, pedang yang ada di mana-mana. Bisa ditemukan terlantar di pinggir jalan map 1, menunggu dipungut pasukan sortie lewat, itupun diambil untuk bahan makanan pedang lain.

Duh, jadi minder. Tapi Romeo saja rela mati demi Juliet, harusnya dengan rintangan segini saja Aizen belum menyerah. Ia pijit-pijit bahu ibunya, suaranya diserak-serak basah biar seksi. Kabarnya wanita rumah tangga suka berondong. "Ayolah, Ma."

"Nggak."

"Mama cantik, deh. Mirip Madonna, tapi pesekan dikit."

"Makasih pujiannya, tapi nggak."

"Mama jelek kalau gitu!"

"Kalau mama jelek kamu juga jelek. " Ibunya memperbesar suara TV dengan remote. "Muka kita kan mirip, sayang."

Aizen marah. "Kalau mama nggak mau, nanti aku bunuh diri!"

Si ibu tidak termakan ancaman anak semata wayangnya. Anak kecil ngancam bunuh diri paling kebanyakan nonton sinetron. Acara TV jaman sekarang kan memang tidak mendidik. Ibunya malah balik menantang sambil meneruskan menyimak wajah lelah walikota yang kena skandal. "Oke, bunuh diri sana. Tapi di luar ya, mama baru bersihin rumah."

Kesal dan marah menjadi satu, Aizen buka jendela apartemen dan loncat dari situ.

"AIZEN!"

.

Walau sempat gegar otak sedikit, keteguhan hati Aizen menang. Ia pun diijinkan masuk mini kendo.

(Komentar mamanya:_"Coba kalau kesungguhan ini dipakai untuk belajar matematika."_)

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hari ini jadi ke toko buku?" tanya Aizen seraya mereka berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dasar.

"Jadi." Angguk Hotarumaru. "Tapi kita ke _mini mart_ dulu ya, mau beli es."

"Oke." Anak berambut merah itu berseri-seri. Kalau loncat sedikit saja dia pasti sudah terbang menuju awan dan naik lumba-lumba.

Hari ini, mini kendo libur, sehingga kedua anak tersebut punya waktu bebas setelah pulang sekolah. Melihat momen yang tepat, langsung saja Aizen meminta Hotarumaru untuk menemaninya ke toko buku. Modusnya sih, mau membeli buku referensi matematika untuk ulangan besok. Padahal itu cuma alasan saja. Kalaupun beli juga, paling-paling halaman bukunya dijadikan kapal-kapalan kertas.

Sesampainya di _mini mart_ dekat sekolah, dengan gembira dua anak SD yang sedang kasmaran (**amin**) itu menyambangi bagian es krim. Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, mereka segera mengambil rasa es krim favorit. Aizen penganut es loli jeruk garis keras, sedangkan Hotarumaru suka es mint. Hotarumaru memang suka sensasi mentol di tenggorokan, apa saja bisa diemut mulai dari permen pedas sampai odol di kamar mandi. Kalau yang terakhir sih sudah dilarang sama mamanya Hotarumaru, sampai pasta gigi di rumah harus diganti dengan rasa pisang.

Tapi segi positifnya, gigi Hotarumaru tidak pernah berlubang. Itu karena pasta gigi mengandung _fluoride,_ hasil resep ilmuwan Jerman.

Ketika mereka melihat-lihat bagian majalah di _mini mart,_ Aizen menangkap tiga wajah familiar tak jauh dari situ. Tiga wajah yang biasanya ia temukan ketika mengikuti kegiatan mini kendo. Tiga sosok itu sekarang berseragam sekolah swasta warna hitam, dan tengah terlibat diskusi sangat seru di depan rak makanan kecil. Begitu panas pertengkaran mereka hingga api pun membara.

.

"Tidak, tidak, Kak Bami biasanya mengemil coklat!" Seorang anak manis berambut panjang menyalak sambil memegang sebatang_ dark chocolate._

"Midare, konyol kamu! Jelas-jelas Kak Bami titip beli _potato chips_!" Seorang bocah yang rambutnya dipangkas pendek, Atsu, membalas tak kalah galak. Ia mengacungkan sebungkus_ potato chips_ rasa udang laut. "Tadi malam Kak Bami sudah makan kue coklat, tidak mungkin makan coklat lagi! Bisa enek!"

"_Objection_." Seorang yang berwajah lebih dewasa interupsi sambil membetulkan kacamata.

Keduanya menoleh.

"Coklat harganya tiga ratus yen dan _potato chips_ empat ratus yen. Uang yang kita terima dari Kak Bami adalah seribu yen asli yang sudah kita lihat, raba, dan terawang. Jumlah uang itu terlalu banyak untuk dua barang tersebut." Sekotak biskuit mahal keluaran terbaru, barang tergaul bulan ini, diambil dari rak. _Tring._ Kacamata Yagen pun bersinar lebih terang dari lampu Phillips yang terang terus. "Biskuit ini tujuh ratus yen dan menurut pernyataan Kak Zuo di bawah sumpah, Kak Bami selalu ingin mencoba biskuit ini. Pasti yang ini."

"_Objection!_ Selama belasan tahun, sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau Kak Bami adalah Toushirou paling pelit dari seluruh Toushirou. Tidak mungkin ia membeli makanan mahal dengan uang sendiri. Kalau mau, ia pasti minta dibelikan Kak Ichi." Midare membantah berdasarkan fakta umum yang ada. Yagen mundur selangkah. "Mengingat hal itu, ditambah fakta hukum di mana uang seribu yen itu diambil langsung dari dompet oleh Kak Bami, maka sudah dipastikan ia berniat membeli coklat murah seperti biasa."

Sekedar trivia, dua orang Toushirou ini memang sedang keranjingan Phoenix Wright, bahkan sempat nangis bareng saat mencapai ending. Kata mereka di sela isak,_ hidup ini harus diisi dengan apa lagi._

"_Objection!_ Uang seribu yen itu diambil Kak Bami dari dompet Hello Kitty, sedangkan kita semua tahu kalau dompet Kak Bami yang asli bermotif Fido Dido." serang Yagen. "Cuma Kak Zuo yang cukup norak untuk memakai dompet Hello Kitty bonusan supermarket itu. Jadi, uang itu adalah uang Kak Zuo. Kalau itu uang orang, Kak Bami tidak akan peduli soal harga makanan."

Atsu yang sedari tadi dicuekin, menyela di antara keduanya. "Tidak, pasti P_otato Chips_ ini! Kupertaruhkan nama baik kakekku!"

"Kakek kita sama, bodoh!" Midare menjitak adiknya tanpa menahan diri. Bodoh kok dipelihara. "Pasti coklat. Intuisiku berkata begitu."

"Tidak, menurut dedukasiku, pasti biskuit _limited edition_ ini."

"Persetan dengan intuisi dan dedukasi. Pasti _potato chips_!"

Perdebatan mereka semakin seru, hingga melibatkan kontak fisik. Midare mencakar Yagen di wajah, Yagen menjambak rambut jabrik Atsu, dan Atsu menggigit Midare di betis. Coklat, _potato chips,_ biskuit, dan kacamata Yagen terlupakan di lantai. Lupakan Kak Bami, ini sudah menyangkut harga diri. Kalau ada Ichigo Hitofuri di sini, dia pasti sudah teriak.

Untungnya yang bersangkutan masih ada di sekolah, tengah riang bermain tenis bersama teman. Pangeran bermain tenis. _Prince of Tennis._

Karena tidak ada Ichigo Hitofuri, yang berteriak-teriak melerai adalah karyawan mini mart. "Adik-adik, mohon jangan bertengkar di dalam toko! Aduh itu botol_ coca cola_ jangan dilempar-lempar!"

.

Suasana makin heboh. Melihatnya saja Aizen sudah malu dan ingin segera kabur dari situ. Keluarga Toushirou itu siapa? Ia tidak kenal. Ia _selective amnesia._

Sayangnya, sebelum sempat memboyong Hotarumaru keluar dari mini mart ini, yang bersangkutan melihat ketiga teman satu mini kendo dan menyapa riang, "Kak Yagen! Kak Midare! Atsu!"

Aizen Kunitoshi terlambat. Tahu sudah jadi gorengan, baso menjadi capcay. Ia menepuk dahi, apes.

Melihat wajah ceria Hotarumaru yang semanis bunga matahari, ketiga Toushiro itu berhenti bertengkar. Untunglah tidak ada korban jiwa. Kali ini kerusakan hanya ada pada wajah Yagen yang baret-baret, kepala Atsu pitak sebelah, dan betis Midare digigiti sampai rabies. Maklum, Atsu belum divaksin.

"Halo, Hotaru-chan!" Midare menjawab ceria seraya menyambut sang teman. Ia langsung memeluk Hotarumaru yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Enak sekali memeluk Hotarumaru, bunder dan empuk, banyak lemaknya, Wanginya enak pula, seperti wipol aroma lavender. Serasa di taman bunga.

"Kok kalian berantem, ada apa?"

Yagen batuk untuk memulihkan wibawanya. Kacamata sudah dipakai kembali. "Kakak kami menitip belanjaan, tapi kertas titipannya hilang, dan kami lupa apa yang dititip."

"Kalau tidak dibelikan, Kak Bami akan marah."

"Kalau Kak Bami marah, Kak Zuo akan melempari kami dengan tai kuda."

"_Mengerikan sekali."_ Tiga Toushiro mengangguk-angguk, sepaham dengan kekejaman Namazuo Toushiro. Namazuo Toushiro tidak mengenal belas kasihan, ia selalu mengincar bagian wajah yang tak terlindung. Atsu malah pernah dilempari tai kuda sampai masuk ke hidung, dan sejak saat itu dirinya tak pernah sama lagi.

"Kenapa nggak hubungi orangnya saja?"

Ketiganya menjawab spontan tanpa malu: "Nggak punya pulsa."

Aizen dan Hotarumaru sama-sama menepuk dahi. _Anak orang kaya, sekolah di sd swasta mahal, kok nggak punya pulsa!_

.

Akhirnya, Aizen mengorbankan pulsanya untuk membantu ketiga Toushiro malang menghubungi kakak mereka. Atas dasar kasihan saja, bukan karena mereka teman atau apa. Manusia harus membantu sesama.

"Tulis '_Kak Bami, titip apa, ini dari Atsu._' atau apalah. Yang cepat, ya." Atsu ngebos, padahal yang punya pulsa juga bukan dia.

Aizen mengetik:

_Kakak kedua, apakah amanat sang naga yang telah engkau titipkan padaku di suatu hari di musim semi? _

_Adikmu Atsu bertanya melalui kebaikan seorang sahabat._

Membaca _e-mail_ ngaco begitu, Atsu protes. "Memangnya ini film silat cina! Ganti!"

"Iya, iya rewel. " Pesan itupun ditulis ulang.

Edisi revisi:

_kk ttp ap c? atsu lg pk hp tmn thx kk muach_

"Nggak gitu juga!" Sayangnya Aizen menghindar dari jitakan Atsu. Pesan pun terkirim.

Tak lama, balasannya datang :

_Pedas._

Cuma pedas saja, entah pedas lada atau pedas cabe-cabean. Tetapi membaca pesan itu, ketiga bocah Toushiro langsung mengerti, dan mengambil rumput laut super pedas dari rak makanan. Tebakan mereka salah semua.

.

.

.

* * *

Walaupun berbeda sekolah, kelima anak itu senantiasa bertemu di mini kendo yang sama. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka berteman, atau dalam kasus Aizen Kunitoshi, terpaksa berteman karena Hotarumaru menganggap mereka teman. Bukankah ada peribahasa, teman gebetanmu adalah temanmu juga.

Sejujurnya, Aizen memang menyimpan sedikit sentimen pribadi dengan anak-anak Toushirou, terutama Atsu Toushirou. Alasannya sederhana saja, sih. Kalau dipikirkan sekarang memang lucu, tapi waktu itu sih tidak.

Satu kali ketika Hotarumaru dan Aizen belum lama bergabung di dojo, sensei mereka, Taroutachi, memasangkan Hotarumaru dan Yagen untuk duel kecil-kecilan. Walau _oodachi_ lawan _tantou_, tapi level Yagen jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Hotarumaru yang masih pemula, sehingga pertarungan berlangsung tak bisa diprediksi. Pedang beradu. Jurus-jurus dilancarkan, lengkap dengan teriakan,_ 'Hei!', 'Toh!', 'Zuryaaa!' 'Aaaaaazungenywaraibabaaa!'_

Yang menonton juga tidak kalah berisik, terbagi jadi dua kubu. Aizen sebagai suami, eh, sahabat yang baik tentu saja mendukung calon istri. Atsu menyemangati Yagen, lebih berapi-api daripada yang bertanding. Midare sendiri ada di belakang, membuka lapak judi illegal. Lumayan kalau untung bisa beli kuteks baru.

"Serang dia, Hotaru!"

"Yagen! Awas kalau kalah!"

"Yang laris yang manis! Siapa mau pasang taruhan! Pasang 500 yen dapat piring! Pasang 1000 yen dapat foto Kak Ichi lagi mandi!" Lalu cewek-cewek SMA entah dari mana berebut memasang taruhan.

Di tengah-tengah panasnya pertandingan, Hotarumaru berhasil menyudutkan lawannya dengan serangan kuat, membalikkan keadaan yang tadinya tidak seimbang.

"Bagus, itu baru Hotaru-ku!" Aizen ngaku-ngaku.

Terdesak, Yagen masuk mode _hissatsu_ dan buka baju dengan liarnya. Kemeja dikoyak dan kancing berterbangan mengenai penonton. Dada putih terbuka sampai silau. Ia berteriak, sambil menghambur-hamburkan perban sebagai dekorasi kala melancarkan serangan, _"I'll pierce you!"_

(Terjemahan bebas: "Ta' tusuk-tusuk kamu!")

"Yagen, tusuk sampai dia nungging!" Atsu ambigu. Saking semangatnya, ia membuat hujan lokal.

Aizen yang terciprat jadi emosi. Cuma ludah Hotarumaru yang boleh mengenai wajahnya. Sambil mengelap wajah, ia melotot pada Atsu. "Teriaknya nggak usah hujan gitu, kenapa?"

Aizen keras kepala, Atsu keras hati. Keras bertemu keras artinya pecah. Pecah artinya membeli.

Hanya karena percakapan sederhana seperti itu, dua anak itu berantem. Awalnya adu debat, lalu adu pedang, dan berakhir piting-pitingan di lantai karena bertarung dengan pedang itu kurang laki. Akhirnya yang nonton malah berantemnya lebih seru dari yang duel, sampai Yagen dan Hotarumaru terpaksa berhenti bertarung untuk membantu memisahkan mereka. Midare sempat berusaha membantu, tapi menyerah dalam lima menit dan pergi ke toilet untuk betulin bedak.

.

.

.

Tapi itu kan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang mereka sudah cukup akrab. Kalau dibandingkan yang lalu, sih.

* * *

.

.

Masalah titipan selesai, kelima anak itu membayar belanjaan mereka. Aizen yang ingin menambah poin, sok mentraktir Hotarumaru makan es krim. Tapi ternyata isi dompetnya cuma ada mayat laba-laba dan nota belanjaan seminggu lalu. Ludah tak bisa dijilat kembali, terpaksa ia menyeret Yagen (sebagai Toushiro paling normal, senormal-normalnya seorang Toushiro) untuk pinjam uang. Ia mohon-mohon sampai sujud dan mencium kaki yang bersangkutan. Surga di telapak kaki kreditur. Memang berjuang demi cinta itu butuh usaha, apalagi jatuh cinta pada gebetan bolot macam Hotarumaru.

Investasi emas saja butuh waktu dan modal, apalagi investasi cinta.

Dengan ceria, sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka keluar dari _mini mart,_ membawa es krim atau jus di tangan. Cuaca cerah, tidak panas maupun dingin, dilengkapi indahnya sakura yang rontok. Burung-burung berkicau, ibu-ibu bergosip. Langit biru, awan putih, tutup got hitam. Sempurna.

Lebih sempurna lagi bagi Aizen kalau mereka cuma berdua, tapi ya sudahlah. Kadang hidup tak bisa memilih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, habis ini kalian mau kemana?" tanya Hotarumaru sambil mengulum ujung esnya, lalu dijilat-jilat. Untung warnanya hijau mint, bukan pink atau vanilla. Pink atau vanilla itu warna yang dapat mengundang pikiran maksiat.

"Kami mau ke _shopping center,_ jalan-jalan. Kan hari ini tidak ada les." Midare yang sedang diet cuma minum air, tapi dicampur gula. Sudah tidak ada yang mempan menasehati anak itu akan bahaya diabetes. "Katanya di sana ada pameran mainan baru, loh!"

"Wah, aku jadi ingin ikut! Kunitoshi, ayo kita ikut mereka."

"Tapi… ke toko bukunya?" tanya Aizen, hampa.

"Oh iya… Ya sudah, sekalian saja? Di _shopping cente_r juga ada toko buku, kan?"

Menjilati loli jeruknya, Aizen menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga sejak melihat Toushiro bersaudara kalau ini akan terjadi. Lupakan toko buku. Lupakan waktu berdua. Seperti noda membandel di kemeja putih iklan rinso, sekali bertemu Toushiro, maka selamanya akan bersama Toushiro. Banyak cerita pahit soal itu, baik di kebun binatang, di mall, sampai pantai Waikiki.

(Benar, waktu mereka liburan bersama keluarga di luar negeri, bisa-bisanya Aizen dan Hotarumaru bertemu keluarga Toushiro lagi. Bayangkan perasaan Aizen saat itu! _Bayangkan!)_

.

.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju_ shopping center,_ Midare Toushiro melihat pemandangan menarik. Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki alias Bakamutsu, mahasiswa yang sering latihan di dojo tempat Midare dan kawan-kawan bergabung, tampak berjalan di seberang jalan, berlawanan arah dengan Midare dan kawan-kawan. Memang dari jauh yang paling mencolok adalah jambulnya (senantiasa tertarik ke arah khatulistiwa), tetapi yang Midare perhatikan saat ini bukan itu. Yang ia perhatikan adalah sebentuk panjang yang terpancang di punggung pria itu. Dari bentuknya, itu pedang asli.

Ada udang di balik bakwan, ada skandal di balik pedang. Jika ada orang yang membawa pedang asli, bukan pedang kayu atau pedang kendo, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Perkecualian kalau orang itu sedang _cosplay_, tapi Bakamutsu sepertinya tidak punya tampang untuk itu.

"Anak-anak! Ada sesuatu yang menarik di situ."

Semua menengok. Yagen memicing mata, maklum sudah rabun. "Bukankah itu Bakamutsu? Sedang apa dia di sini? Memangnya dia mampu belanja di sini?"

"Bukan itu, coba lihat punggungnya."

Hotarumaru sadar. "Itu pedang… pedang asli, kan?"

"Kenapa Bakamutsu bawa-bawa pedang asli segala di daerah ini?" Aizen bingung, lalu tersadar. "Ia mau merampok bank!"

Semua terperanjat. Benar juga. Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki itu kan mahasiswa. Mahasiswa semester akhir itu kalau tidak kaya sekali ya seret sekali, apalagi saat ini harga gas naik dan situasi politik Jepang sedang tidak stabil. Mana kala membayangkan Mutsunokami memakai topeng wajah sambil mengancam _teller_ bank lokal dengan pedang, kok cocok juga.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita lapor pihak berwajib? Itu ada satpam!" Atsu panik menunjuk satpam di depan butik pakaian.

"Bodoh, satpam bukan pihak berwajib!" Yagen menjitak adiknya yang ngaco. "Sudah, ayo kita ikuti dia dari belakang! Jangan sampai ketahuan."

.

.

.

* * *

Diam-diam, kelima anak itu mengikuti Mutsunokami dengan penyamaran paling sempurna. Yagen menguncir rambutnya dengan kunciran Harajuku paling norak yang dibawa Midare. Atsu memakai kacamata Yagen, jalannya tertatih-tatih karena pusing. Midare mengikatkan sapu tangan ke sekeliling mulutnya seperti orang mau bakar sampah tapi tidak mampu beli masker. Hotarumaru memakai kantong plastik di kepala. Aizen meminjam topi Hotarumaru dan mengunyah ilalang seperti _yankee,_ tanpa tahu rumput itu sebelumnya sudah dipipisi kucing. Ia kira rasa rumput memang sepat-sepat nikmat.

Sempat pula mereka membeli koran untuk menyembunyikan diri, benda wajib yang dibawa detektif ketika membuntuti targetnya. Karena pelit, mereka hanya beli satu eksemplar dan bergerak ramai-ramai di balik koran tersebut. Mana korannya terbalik, pula.

.

"Target bergerak menjauhi pusat keramaian." Atsu mengonfirmasi. Kelima tubuh mungil tersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. "Dua puluh meter menuju utara."

"Kita maju terus."

_Tukutuk_ hamtaro berlari, kelima anak itu berlari maju di balik bentangan koran, tetap menjaga jarak. Mutsunokami masih tidak sadar, saking konsentrasinya terhadap sesuatu. Tangannya terkepal seraya ia berjalan lurus, melewati rumah-rumah penduduk. Mulutnya komat-kamit baca mantera. Kalau ada segelas air putih, pasti sudah disembur.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia berbelok ke kiri, masuk ke area suatu taman yang sepi.

"Target memasuki taman!"

"Jangan-jangan dia mau merampok pengunjung taman?"

"Tidak, taman itu adalah Taman Toba, salah satu dari tujuh keanehan kota. Tidak ada yang mau datang ke sana bahkan siang-siang sekalipun." Yagen menyatakan fakta sambil melakukan gerakan membetulkan kacamata, tapi lupa kalau kacamatanya dipinjam (dirampas) Atsu. "Mungkin mau bertemu komplotannya. Tempat sepi itu sarang kejahatan. Ayo kita ikuti.

Waspadalah, waspadalah."

.

.

Di balik semak-semak, mereka berlima mengintip.

Di tengah area taman yang paling terpencil, di suatu lahan kosong yang dikelilingi pepohonan, Mutsunokami tampak duduk bersila di atas tanah. Mata terpejam dan tangan terlipat di dada, hidung kembang-kempis.

"Target tampak menunggu seseorang."

"Target melihat jam tangan. Sepertinya sedang janjian."

"Target tampak sendu menahan rindu?" Midare menahan napas. "Jangan-jangan sedang menunggu pacar!"

Kecuali Hotarumaru, semua menjitak kepala Midare dengan galak, "Mana ada orang bawa pedang ketika menunggu pacar!"

"Hush! Ada seseorang yang mendekati target!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Menunggu lama?"

Mutsunokami mendongak, melihat Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang membawa pedang di tangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, seorang Kunihiro yang lain tengah mengalami kesulitan.

Sore itu, Horikawa Kunihiro berdiri di depan dojo kendo sekolah dengan bimbang. Ia tampak kesusahan, sesusah orang yang mau buang air besar tapi ketahan. Horikawa Kunihiro tengah bimbang apakah ia harus mendaftar klub kendo, mengingat pendaftarannya ditutup hari ini. Daftar sekarang atau tidak untuk selamanya.

Ia melirik kertas di tangan. Biodata sudah lengkap diisi tadi malam, mulai dari nama sampai tanda tangan di atas materai. Pas foto paling tampan pun sudah dicantumkan demi impresi terbaik, walau dibilang paling tampan juga senyumnya miring seperti kuda. Maklum lah, namanya juga pas foto. Kalau foto diri yang cantik namanya _selfie._

Formulir pendaftaran sudah siap, tapi hati Horikawa belum. Ia mondar-mandir di depan dojo kendo, stress sendiri. Di dalam dojo, para anggota klub masih latihan. Horikawa bisa mendengar ora ora ora yang khas dari dalam, lalu teriakan melengking kyaaa yamete, dan disusul kerusuhan menelpon ambulans. Suara minta maaf yang sayup-sayup familiar menyusul. Yamatonokami Yasusada pasti main pedang hingga kerasukan, lepas kendali, dan hampir menghajar lawannya sampai meninggalkan dunia ini.

Biasa, biasa. Walau mengatasnamakan olahraga, pedang kayu tetap senjata. Di tangan orang yang tepat, kayu bisa menjadi besi, dan api pun menjadi dingin.

Setelah beberapa saat, kerusuhan di dalam mereda, tampaknya keadaan sudah teratasi. Horikawa masih berputar-putar di tempat, bingung. Agar tidak bingung, ia joget. Setelah joget, ia kembali bingung.

"Oke. Kalau hadap depan aku mendaftar. Hadap belakang, aku pulang." Horikawa melonggarkan satu sepatunya, sudah pasrah. Biarkan sepatu kets yang bolong ini memilihkan takdirnya. "_Ciaat!_"

Sepatu itu terbang di langit, siap menentukan nasib Horikawa. Dan **pluk,** jatuh menimpa kepala Kane-san. Dari milyaran orang di dunia, _sepatu itu menjatuhkan diri di kepala Kane-san,_ meninggalkan cap kaki Cinderella di kepala orang tercinta.

Wajah Horikawa menjadi karakter Junji Ito. Rasa takut yang tak terbayangkan. Ikan berkaki? Manusia menjadi spiral? Itu tidak ada horror-horornya dibandingkan apa yang Horikawa lihat.

Kane-san yang baru saja dari toilet dan masih memakai baju latihan, menatap Horikawa yang hanya memakai satu sepatu, lalu pandangannya teralih pada satu sepatu lain yang tergolek pasrah di tanah. Tidak perlu Detektif Conan, tidak perlu Sherlock Holmes. Pelaku sudah ketahuan, panggil polisi.

"Kau ini…"

"...K-K-K-KANE-SAN MAAFKAN AKU KANE-SAN!" Horikawa panik, menghampiri Kanesada yang di rambutnya masih ada tanah. "Ma-maaf! Aku sungguh minta maaf! Kotori kepalaku sepuasnya!"

Horikawa menyodorkan kepalanya. Dagu Kanesada pun tersudul.

"GYAAA! KANE-SAN MAAFKAN AKU KAU BOLEH MENYUNDUL—"

"Sudahlah."

Sebelum ia menjadi korban lagi, Kanesada menghentikan juniornya itu. Ia mengusap dagu yang nyut-nyutan. Sundulan Hori keras sekali, pasti karena mengonsumsi banyak kalsium.

"M-Maaf, Kane-san." Horikawa menunduk, marah pada diri sendiri. Ia ingin berteriak di tengah badai. "A-Aku akan segera pulang, sekali lagi maaf—"

"… Apa itu?"

"Hue?"

Pandangan Kanesada tertuju pada kertas yang dipegang Horikawa sampai teremas-remas. Ada tulisan 'Formulir Pendaftaran' dalam _comic sans_ yang tercetak di situ. Pasti formulir klub kendo, karena tidak ada lagi klub yang formulirnya menggunakan _comic sans_ selain klub berketua Nagasone Kotetsu. Mana di bawahnya ada slogan norak '_Pedang telah menunggumu!'_ lagi.

"Kau berniat bergabung dengan kendo?"

"E-Eh? Tidak, lebih baik tidak—Kane-san!"

Mengambil paksa formulir dari tangan Horikawa, Kane membacanya sekilas. Ia tampak tak puas, seakan pantatnya terganjal sesuatu. Tanpa kata-kata, kertas itu diremas gemas menjadi bola.

"_Formless shoot._" Syuung. Bola kertas meluncur mulus dan masuk ke semak-semak.

"Kane-san, kok dibuang?" Horikawa bingung. Apa Kanesada tidak setuju ia bergabung, atau masih dendam karena dilempari sepatu dan disundul tepat di dagu?

"…"

Tanpa kata-kata, Izuminokami Kanesada menyeret Horikawa menjauhi dojo, menuju tempat yang sepi. Sekarang mereka terlindung di balik pepohonan, bebas dari tatapan mata-mata penasaran (misalnya mata merah Kashuu Kiyomitsu).

**Brak.** Kanesada mendorong juniornya itu hingga sang pemuda tersandar di pohon. Kedua tangannya mengunci Horikawa, tapi Horikawa pendek, jadi yang ada malah dia mengeteki Horikawa.

"Kane-san?"

"Kau mau bersamaku?"

Jangan jangan ini… gestur orang pacaran yang melegenda itu? Dorong-dorongan yang kalau tak salah namanya _kabedon_ atau _unagidon_ atau _kitsune udon_…. Entah Horikawa kuper atau laper, bedanya tipis.

Saat ini, jantung Horikawa berdetak sangat kencang. Muka mereka terlalu dekat. Wajah Kanesada yang tampan pun terlihat sangat jelas sampai ke putih-putih komedonya. Karbondioksida yang dikeluarkan Kanesada bisa dihisap Hori. Kyaaa. Biarkanlah Horikawa Kunihiro ini keracunan karbon dioksida, biar sekarat karena cinta. Mulut Horikawa megap-megap, susah ditutup.

Kanesada terganggu juga. "Tutup mulutmu, Kunihiro."

"Maaf."Ia menutup mulut dengan tangan.

"_Kunihiro._"

Kane-san maju satu senti. Horikawa refleks memonyongkan bibir, berani sumpah hanya refleks.

"Kunihiro, aku tak mau perjuangan yang setengah-setengah."

"Hah?"

Apa maksudnya? Horikawa berhenti memajukan bibir, bingung.

"Horikawa Kunihiro, kenapa kau mendaftar jadi anggota biasa?"

"Eh?" Ia tertegun.

Di formulir itu memang ada pilihan apakah calon anggota ingin mendaftar jadi anggota biasa atau mengisi Shinsengumi yang lowong sejak kepergian Ketua Nagasone. Sadar kemampuan, ia memilih mengisi jadi anggota biasa. Tadinya ia pikir tak apa berbeda kasta dengan Kane-san, yang penting mereka bersama.

Tapi Kanesada ternyata tak puas.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk jadi anggota biasa." Angin bertiup. Dunia hilang. Tidak ada dojo kendo dan suara ora ora ora kyaa yametee telepon ambulans. Hanya ada Horikawa dan Kanesada.

.

.

.

"Kalau mau bersamaku, ikutilah ujian menjadi shinsengumi."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**T**erima kasih atas tanggapan positif atas ffic ini! Walau nggak bisa saya balas sekarang, saya baca semua dan jadi motivasi menulis. Saya usahakan apdet teratur walau lagi sibuk-sibuknya gara-gara sakit, skripsi, dan persiapan cocoon._

_(menulis fanfic sekaligus lari dari kenyataan kah...)_

_Bagian dua dari chapter ini akan dirilis minggu depan. Poling masih dibuka sampai minggu depan! Saat ini Mitsukuri memimpin, hahaha. Ayo penggemar anmitsu mana suaranyaa..._


	4. Cerita Empat Tantou dan Satu Oodachi II

**Warning: **_Author lagi PTSD pasca sidang. Kemungkinan ada detil-detil yang tidak nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya, karena sejujurnya saya juga lupa sama chapter sebelumnya /oy_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Keluarga Kunihiro**

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang."

Menyeruak dari balik pepohonan, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menghampiri Mutsunokami dengan langkah pelan, pedang miliknya yang berlapis kain kotor ada di tangan. Ia menatap lama sahabatnya itu—ah tidak, untuk hari ini, orang itu adalah musuhnya. _Cie._

Hari ini mereka akan beradu pedang, pertama kali sejak beberapa tahun ini. Terakhir kali mereka berduel adalah seminggu sebelum pendaftaran Turnamen Kendo sewaktu SMA. Saat itu, Mutsunokami kalah telak dengan kejantanan nyaris tersunat. Ia masih jadi laki-laki hingga saat ini karena belas kasih Yamanbagiri saja.

Kali ini, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aura percaya diri yang asing menyala dari dalam diri Mutsunokami. Penampilannya saja sudah siap, pakai kimono merah dengan motif menyolok, armor bahu, sampai kutang hitam, bahkan pergelangan tangannya pakai diperban segala. Berbeda langit dan bumi dengan Yamanbagiri yang memakai baju training merah dan kaus seperti biasa, itupun sepertinya tertukar dengan milik Yamabushi, karena kedodoran beberapa ukuran. Tali celana trainingnya sampai harus ditarik maksimal hingga ujungnya jadi _cut bray_ lambai-lambai.

Jika Mutsu sudah _dressed to kill_, maka Yamanbagiri sudah _dressed to be killed_. Culun. Yang penting sudah mandi.

"Siap?"

Yamanbagiri mengangguk, merasakan bobot pedang yang begitu membuat rindu. Ketika dibuka dari sarungnya, ada sepasang mata hijau terpantul di permukaan pedang. Jantungnya kembali berdegup. Mungkin ini rasanya jatuh cinta kembali dengan mantan kekasih. Pedang pernah menjadi tujuan hidupnya—tapi karena seorang laki-laki, cinta Yamanbagiri akan pedang menjadi suatu trauma.

Ah sudahlah, itu masa lalu.

Angin berhembus lebih keras dari biasa ketika keduanya berhadapan dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Yamanbagiri tampk fokus, kedua tangan menggenggam pedang dengan kuda-kuda aliran Kunihiro. Mutsunokami memegang pedang di satu tangan dan pistol yang jadi cirri khasnya di tangan lain. Tentu saja itu pistol mainan, tapi kalau ia terdesak bisa dilempar ke wajah musuh. Kerusakannya lumayan.

Belum ada yang bergerak, masing-masing tampak mengukur jarak, waktu, serta kemampuan lawan. Suara bersin seseorang dari balik semak-semak pun tak terdengar.

.

"**Bodoh!" **Yagen dan Midare mencubit Atsu kiri-kanan sampai wajahnya melar.

.

Beberapa menit waktu seperti berhenti. Posisi keduanya tetap sama. Sebutir keringat meluncur dari dahi , menyebrangi hidung Mutsunokami yang mancung, eh, mencong.

Dalam waktu bersamaan, ketika keringat itu jatuh dari dagu ke tanah, keduanya bergerak. Dua pedang berkilat-kilat, hampir bertemu—

"TOPAN!"

Yamanbagiri terjungkal ke belakang karena mengerem mendadak. "Ada apa, sih!?" protes si pirang.

Mutsunokami meludahi tangannya lalu merapikan poni. Pantas saja rambutnya bau mulut. "Poniku masuk mata."

"Bodoh." Yamanbagiri menghela napas, konsentrasi sudah buyar seketika. Makanya sedari dulu sudah ia bilang, rambut ijuk begitu dibotaki saja. Dipelihara hanya membuang-buang sampo dan air, padahal di Afrika sedang krisis air bersih.

"Hehehe, maaf." Mutsunokami cengegesan. "Oke, ayo kita mulai.

.

Dari balik semak, kelima anak SD itu masih mengintip. Bakamutsu dan pria berambut pirang yang dekil itu tampak bertarung sangat serius. Pedang beradu, tatapan tajam saling berburu. Awan hitam di langit datang, hujan turun, angin bertiup, dan dalam sekejap terjadi badai Katrina.

"Kenapa mereka malah tawuran di sini?" tanya Midare heran sambil memayungi kedua saudaranya dengan payung lipat Hello Kitty. Agak ke belakang, Aizen dan Hotarumaru romantis di bawah satu jaket (tapi basah).

"Ini _illegal street fight_." Jawab Atsu, yang akhir-akhir ini keranjingan film_ action Hollywood._ "Pasti ada bandar judi gelap di balik pertarungan ini. Bakamutsu terjerat utang, sehingga ia harus membayar dengan tubuhnya, yaitu menjadi petarung milik yakuza kaya untuk berjudi pedang."

"Bisa jadi." Di kepala Midare, jawaban Atsu memang terdengar logis.

"Hmmm."

"Kenapa, Yagen?".

"Sepertinya kita kenal si pirang itu." Mata Yagen memicing melihat lawan Bakamutsu. Padahal wajahnya biasa saja, tampan juga tidak, tapi ia terlihat begitu tidak asing, Seakan mereka pernah bertemu di tempat umum macam video rental. "Tapi pernah lihat di mana, ya."

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi kalau kita lupa, berarti dia bukan orang penting."

"Benar." Atsu mengiyakan. Ketika ketiganya memandang ke depan lagi, pertarungan sudah selesai. "Ah, cepat juga Bakamutsu kalah."

.

Pertarungan berakhir dengan Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki nungging di tanah, pedang tertancap di batang pohon dan pistolnya terbang ke semak-semak.

Yamanbagiri menyarungkan pedangnya. Badai berlalu, naga-naga pulang ke sarang. "Kuakui kau sudah lebih mahir dibanding dulu."

"Benarkah?" Mutsu terkekeh sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, hingga lumpur mencorengi wajah. Meski kalah, ada rasa puas dan nikmat di sana.

Yamanbagiri hampir-hampir mengangkat alis. Bakamutsu tidak berubah. Kalah malah girang. Luka malah senang. Apa dia masokis?

"Kenapa kau selalu tertawa setelah kalah dariku?"

"Tentu aku harusnya kesal karena kalah, tapi kalau denganmu… rasanya berbeda. " Mutsunokami nyengir, masih duduk di tanah." Mungkin karena Yamanbagiri cantik dan kuat sekali."

Yamanbagiri _moonwalk _ke belakang.

"Bukan dalam artian _itu._ Maksudku, permainan pedangmu cantik dan kuat sekali." Matanya menerawang, mengingat permainan pedang terakhir dari Yamanbagiri Kunihiro—Final Turnamen Nasional melawan seorang Oodachi yang paling diunggulkan, Jiroutachi. Pertarungan yang sangat sulit dan penuh keajaiban. "Bagiku dari dulu, kau seperti itu."

"…"

"Apa sekarang kau akan bermain pedang lagi?"

Yamanbagiri dan Mutsunokami saling berpandangan.

.

Kelima anak di balik semak berani sumpah, cara mereka berdua berpandangan hampir mesra.

.

"…Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah berhenti." Jawab Yamanbagiri dengan acuh. Tentu saja tidak, karena dia punya lima kerja sambilan setiap minggu dan dua tagihan yang harus dibayar bulan ini. Mana bisa leha-leha main pedang? Memangnya darah dan semangat bushido bisa dimakan pakai nasi?

_Tapi…_

"Tapi, sesekali bertarung seperti ini menyenangkan. Kalau kau mau bertarung lagi, mungkin aku akan melayanimu."

Mutsunokami tersenyum. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang dulu, yang menjadi sahabatnya dulu, telah kembali.

Demi merayakan Persahabatan Lama Bersemi Kembali (PLBK), tadinya Mutsu sudah berniat mengajak Yamanbagiri makan malam di kedai Katsu langganan. Bukankah ada peribahasa bahwa menggaet hati lelaki harus dari perutnya dulu? Tapi belum sempat ia mengucapkan K dari katsu, terdengar suara cempreng seorang anak:

"AAAAAH ULAR ULAR ADA ULAR MASUK CELANAKU!"

"KYAAAA TIDAAAK!"

"AAAAAAH JANGAN LEMPAR ULARNYA KESINI!"

"…"

"… Kau kenal?"

Lima anak yang _sangat dikenal_ Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki berhamburan keluar dari semak-semak.

.

.

.

Selesai dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Mutsunokami karena sudah mengintip tanpa izin, hari sudah menjelang malam, mulai cukup gelap untuk menyalakan lampu-lampu jalan. Empat tantou dan satu oodachi itu berjalan pulang dengan berpasang-pasangan, tapi karena jumlahnya ganjil, Yagen seperti biasa agak terbuang paling belakang. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa bakpau daging yang masih hangat, hasil traktiran (sogokan) dari Mutsunokami, agar kelima anak itu cepat enyah dan mengintil dua orang dewasa makan malam di kedai Katsu.

Di pertigaan jalan, ketiga Toushiro berpisah ke kiri, Aizen dan Hotarumaru ke kanan. Tak lupa mereka bertukar salam jumpa—Hotarumaru melambai, Yagen dan Midare membalas lambaian Hotarumaru, sedangkan Aizen dan Atsu saling melempar upil.

Ketiga Toushiro akhirnya pulang. Bagus.

Aizen melihat jam. Jika dihitung secara kasar, dari posisi saat ini menuju bangunan apartemen mereka memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Kalau bisa berjalan dua kali lebih lambat, maka waktu pulang bisa mencapai dua puluh menit. Dan dalam waktu dua puluh menit, ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan sepasang manusia—menpererat hubungan, menalikan jalinan kasih, hingga mencoba 42 pose yoga.

Aizen berjalan sepelan mungkin sambil terus mengajak temannya mengobrol, sehingga yang bersangkutan tidak sadar akal (bulus) Aizen untuk memperlambat waktu. Untungnya Hotarumaru memang tidak awas untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

(atau justru itu kutukan? Karena 90% derita Aizen berasal dari kebolotan Hotarumaru)

Menelusuri jalanan pertokoan, mereka mengobrol macam-macam—tentang kendo, tentang sekolah, tentang Toushiro. Tentang Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki dan temannya yang berambut pirang. Tentang kelaparan di Afrika dan prospek Jepang menjadi negara superpower menggantikan Amerika dari segi makro ekonomi.

Sembari berjalan berduaan, kedua tangan mereka terkadang saling bersentuhan. Sesekali ia curi-curi mengelus punggung tangan Hotarumaru dengan buku-buku jemarinya. Tangannya terasa begitu rindu ingin menyatu dengan tangan Hotarumaru. Biarlah dianggap vulgar.

Di pertengahan jalan, Hotarumaru akhirnya baru menyadari betapa larut hari berlalu. Bintang-bintang mulai berkelip lincah di langit. Ibu dan hamster peliharaannya pasti khawatir jika ia tak cepat pulang. "Kunitoshi, kita harus cepat pulang."

"…"

"Kunitoshi?"

"Aku.. nggak mau pulang ke rumah." _Aku mau selalu bersamamu, Hotaru_. Aizen tanpa sengaja ngedangdut.

Hotarumaru melihat temannya yang terdiam. Kepala merah itu menunduk, langkahnya terhenti, napasnya putih. "Kenapa?"

"… 'ngin bersamamu OHOK OHOK." Saking malunya Aizen refleks batuk.

Nggak mau pulang? Ingin bersama? Hotarumaru bingung, lalu ia sadar. Kalau akhir-akhir ini temannya itu aneh. Tiba-tiba memberi mamanya Hotarumaru buket bunga. Tiba-tiba segitunya ingin ikut bergabung mini kendo sampai rela gegar otak ringan. Tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah tidak sisiran. Dan sekarang, ia bilang tidak mau pulang. Kalau semuanya dihubungkan, jangan-jangan…

Tiba-tiba Hotarumaru mendekap kepala Aizen ke dadanya. Karena cuaca dingin, kehangatan dua tubuh yang bersatu makin terasa. Jantung Aizen berdegup sangat kencang dan napasnya memburu, hampir asma. Wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari rambutnya.

"… Maaf, aku sudah nggak sadar."

"…!"

"… Padahal kau sudah memberi tanda-tanda. Tapi aku yang nggak ngerti. Maaf kalau aku sudah nggak peka…"

"…

**Apakah hari di mana Hotarumaru berhenti menjadi orang bolot telah datang?**

"Hotaru…" Aizen bimbang. Kalau tidak menyatakannya sekarang, kejantanannya akan memberontak. Hatinya, maksudnya, bukan yang bergelambir di antara dua kaki.

Bukankah ini momen yang sempurna untuk menyatakan cinta? Walau mulut mereka masih bau bakpau daging babi dan keduanya belum mandi, tetapi mungkin ini bisa jadi romantis. Bisa jadi hanya ada sekali dalam seribu tahun.

"Hotaru, aku—"

"Tidak usah katakan apa-apa, aku mengerti…"

"Hotaru—"

.

"—_**Orangtuamu mau cerai, kan**_?"

.

"Hah?"

Aizen melotot. Tadi dia hampir terharu, tapi sekarang tidak jadi.

"Papamu main tangan? Ibumu selingkuh? Kuniyuki menghamili anak orang?" Hotarumaru serius. Ia memeluk sahabat tercintanya makin erat, nadanya bergetar penuh perasaan. "Kamu bisa cerita apapun padaku. Aku sahabat baikmu."

"…"

Jaka Sembung bawa golok, susah punya gebetan goblok.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Kunitoshi pada hari tertentu adalah wajib kare. Biasanya Aizen suka kare, tetapi hatinya sedang bersedih, sehingga mengunyah kentang dan daging terasa bagai palsunya harapan. Basah dan alot. Rasa pahit yang hanya bisa dirasakan kalau di-php orang bolot.

"Aizen, kok makannya nggak semangat? Masakannya nggak enak? Kalau masakan Mama nggak enak, kamu Mama tusuk pakai garpu." Tanya Mamanya khawatir, tapi sudah siap garpu di tangan.

Walaupun sedang sedih, naluri Aizen untuk menghindari bahaya masih jalan. "Enak Ma, enak. Tapi Aizen memang lagi nggak semangat."

"Besok ulangan matematika?"

"Iya, tapi Aizen nggak semangat bukan karena itu." Diingatkan soal ulangan makin membuatnya terpuruk. "Sudah Ma, nggak usah diperpanjang. Aizen cuma lagi bête."

"Oh ya sudah, tapi semangat lagi ya." Kepala anak itu ditepuk-tepuk sayang. "Habis makan langsung masuk kamar dan belajar. Oh ya, jangan lupa nanti cuci piring, terus bawa jas Papa ke binatu."

"…" Mungkin ini sudah nasib Aizen Kunitoshi punya ibu yang memperlakukan anaknya bagai pembantu. Hei, bahkan pembantu saja digaji!

Belum sempat anak itu protes, dari tv terdengar suara music orgel yang familiar. Dalam waktu 0.02 detik ibunya langsung menoleh, menatap layar kaca, hapal dengan_ jingle_ musik iklan favoritnya. Ternyata itu iklan _Mikazuki's Secret,_ merk pakaian dalam lelaki yang jadi pembicaraan terhangat di kalangan kaum hawa saat ini, terutama yang sudah berumah tangga. Dalam iklan tersebut, terdapat seorang lelaki tampan berbaring ala Cleopatra di atas tempat tidur berseprai satin merah—warna yang mengundang imajinasi paling liar para ibu-ibu. Latar belakangnya adalah jendela lebar dengan pemandangan malam metropolitan. Tubuh mulus si model iklan hanya memakai fundoshi putih berkualitas tinggi (sutera?) dan kalung tali emas di leher. Ia mengangkat gelas berisi wine merah dan tersenyum pada pemirsa,

"Kaget, kan?"

Lalu terdengar pesan sponsor: "_Mikazuki's Secret,_ sahabat para pria**."**

**(Tersedia dalam tiga varian warna)**

"Tsurumaru-san selalu ganteng, ya." puji ibunya penuh khayal, tetap menatap layar kaca dengan mata liar. Beliau hanya bermata seliar itu ketika melihat sabun cuci berhadiah piring atau promo beli dua gratis satu. "Mama sudah ngefans sejak masih gadis."

Masa ibu Aizen Kunitoshi 'masih gadis' itu terjadi ketika ponsel Nokia masih eksis. Usia Tsurumaru Kuninaga, bintang yang sedang melakukan pemunculan kembali setelah pensiun dari dunia akting itu, memang lebih tua dari kelihatannya. Meskipun umurnya tak muda lagi, wajahnya masih setampan dulu. Prestasinya menjadi peringkat dua dari 100 lelaki terindah di Jepang memang tak pernah bohong.

Peringkat pertamanya adalah seorang_ businessman_ sukses pemilik Munechika Group, tapi tentu saja _businessman_ multimilyuner kurang merakyat dibanding aktor tampan.

"Yaa, yaa." lontar Aizen sambil mengunyah kare dengan bosan. Tiap kali iklan ini muncul, reaksi mamanya selalu sama. Begitu juga tantenya, wali kelasnya, hingga bibi tetangga yang beranak lima, hampir semua ibu-ibu yang ia kenal tergila-gila dengan Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Sebenarnya ia kurang mengerti bagian mananya yang menarik dari bintang iklan dengan kulit seputih panu, mana ceking pula, tapi siapalah dia untuk mendikte selera orang lain. Dia sendiri naksir Hotarumaru yang—yang _begitu._

"Tapi Mama kaget juga melihat iklan ini. Soalnya Tsurumaru-san sempat berhenti dari dunia showbiz." Mamanya lanjut cerita, bernostalgia sendiri. "Tiba-tiba dia berakting lagi tahun ini, di iklan pakaian dalam pula. Bukannya Mama nolak sih."

"Terserah, deh." Aizen ngupil tidak tertarik.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di kediaman Toushiro, jam dinding menunjukan waktu sepuluh malam. Ini adalah waktu anak-anak baik tidur dan anak-anak nakal main PS.

Di kediaman Toushiro, yang masih terjaga hanya si kembar Namazuo dan Honebami. Anak-anak Toushiro yang lain, hampir semuanya masih SD, sudah tidur dengan rapi di kamar masing-masing. Bahkan para tukang langganan begadang , Yagen dan Atsu, malam ini tewas di jam ke delapan. Mereka tidur sangat pulas, sepertinya capek sekali. Suara ngorok Atsu bahkan sanggup mengusir Midare ke kamar Hirano dan Maeda. Siapa yang tahan tidur delapan jam bersama kodok ngorek.

Tentu saja sebelum mengungsi, Midare balas dendam dengan menggambar tinja di wajah Atsu. Biar tahu rasa. Masih untung bukan tinja asli yang ada di jidatnya.

Orang tua mereka sedang bekerja luar kota seperti biasa, dan Ichigo Hitofuri belum pulang. Karena ia tak memberi kabar, otomatis Honebami dan Namazuo harus menunggu kakaknya pulang.

Kegiatan malam ini adalah marathon komik untuk si kembar Toushiro, Zuo membaca _Shounen Jump_ yang baru dibeli dan Bami mendalami Mari-chan untuk kelima belas kali bulan ini. Keduanya berleha-leha di atas sofa ruang tamu yang bermotif bunga, dua badan dilipat sedemikian rupa agar sofa itu cukup menampung sepasang remaja yang sedang tumbuh. Kaki Namazuo hinggap di bahu Honebami , sedangkan pantat Honebami nangkring di atas pinggang Zuo. Kalau saat ini Bami kentut, akibatnya bisa fatal.

Ketika sedang enak-enaknya menjadi sayur, hanya berkutat pada komik dan _potato chips_, telepon rumah mendadak berdering. _Kriing._

Zuo dan Bami bergeming di posisis masing-masing, terlalu lengket dengan sofa. Di dering kedua, barulah mereka saling melirik dari balik komik masing-masing.

"Zuo, angkat teleponnya."

"Bami, angkat teleponnya."

_Kriing._

"Telepon itu lebih dekat sepuluh sentimeter dari posisimu."

"Tidak, menurut rumus _phytagoras_ telepon itu justru lebih dekat lima sentimeter dari posisimu." Zuo memang sempat ikut olimpiade matematika waktu SD.

"Lele pemalas."

"Kau lebih malas, Bami. Kau orang yang pipis lewat jendela kalau malas ke toilet."

"Kau lebih malas, Zuo. Sudah jam sepuluh lewat dua puluh dan kau belum bikin PR fisika untuk besok."

Jeda. Butuh waktu bagi Namazuo Toushiro untuk mencerna kaitan dari kata besok dan fisika. Di pikirannya terdengar suara guru Fisika mereka, Kogitsunemaru.

Harap dibayangkan dengan suara Kondo Takeshi : _"Kerjakan LKS halaman 45 sampai 70. __**Kumpulkan besok**__."_

Terdengar _sound effect_ petir di kejauhan. Di sisi kota yang lain memang sedang hujan.

"… Memangnya kau sudah?"

"Sudah, dong."

"Lihat!"

"Angkat teleponnya, Namazuo Toushiro."

_Kriing_, telepon tidak menyerah walau dicuekin.

"Deal."

Melempar asal majalah komiknya, Zuo menjatuhkan diri dari sofa, lalu merangkak lemah di atas karpet menuju pesawat telepon. Gara-gara baca komik selama dua jam, kakinya malah kesemutan. Bagaimanapun ia hanya manusia biasa.

Zuo mengangkat telepon, "Selamat malam, kediaman Toushiro di sini. Kami sudah langganan koran dan kami immortal, jadi tidak perlu asuransi."

"Selamat malam, ini bukan agen koran atau asuransi. Zuo, ini Kakak."

"Kak Ichi? Kapan pulang! Kami capek nungguin Kakak!" Nada suaranya langsung menuntut. Maklum, Zuo diam-diam paling manja di antara semuanya.

"Tenang, Zuo." Dari pihak seberang, samar-samar ada suara orang bercakap-cakap dalam suatu ruangan. Tidak terlalu jelas, tetapi ia bisa menangkap suara teman kakaknya yang bernama Uguisumaru atau Merpatimaru (Zuo tidak terlalu hapal namanya karena baru bertemu sekali). "Kakak tidak pulang, jadi kalian tidak usah menunggu—"

"HITOFURI SEDANG MENELPON KELUARGA YA YA YAA?" Terdengar suara bandel seseorang dari belakang, cukup keras untuk membuat Zuo meringis. Setelahnya ada desahan panjang yang lebih dibuat-buat dari bintang porno: "_OH YESS YESSS!"_

"… Zuo, tunggu sebentar…"

"_YESS YESS HARDER! FANTASTIC HITOFURI_—"

"**DIAM**, TSURUMARU-SAN!"

"…" Namazuo mendengar suara terbahak-bahak yang berlari menjauh, disusul beling pecah. Sepertinya Ichigo mengusir si jahanam itu dengan lemparan gelas atau vas. Kakaknya memang baik hati, tapi tidak ada maaf untuk becandaan jorok. Maklum, hati kakaknya lebih mirip seorang gadis dari keluarga pingitan daripada pemuda SMA. Terlalu suci untuk menanggapi lelucon duniawi.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo kembali mengangkat telepon dan berdehem malu, "Maaf, Zuo. Anggap saja tadi gangguan sinyal. Ah tidak, anggap saja tadi ada kecoak yang harus diusir."

"Iyain aja." Jeda sebentar. "Jadi Kakak tidak pulang malam ini?"

"Iya, kunci saja pintu-pintunya. Walau aku tidak pulang, kau jangan begadang dengan Bami! Besok kalian latihan untuk ujian klub kendo kan? Jangan lupa kau dan Bami buatkan adik-adik sarapan besok."

"Oke, tenang saja. Serahkan padaku."

"Dan ulangi perkataan Kakak, Zuo_. _**Mie instan bukan sarapan**."

"_Mie instan bukan sarapan_." Sial, rencananya untuk memasak sarapan mie instan ketahuan. Insting Ichigo Hitofuri kuat sekali menyangkut kemalasan Zuo.

"Oke, itu saja. Salam untuk yang lain. Kakak sayang kamu, _muach_."

Zuo menutup telepon, lalu bergerak menuju TV. Ia mengeluarkan boks dvd beserta _dvd player. _Hal ini tentu saja membuat Bami mengalihkan pandangan dari adegan Mari-chan mencari ibu kandungnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Kenapa?"

"Kak Ichi tidak pulang."

Bami bangkit dari posisinya. "Kak Ichi tidak pulang? Berarti—"

.

.

.

"YAGEN MIDARE ATSU HIRANO MAEDA AKITA GOKOTAI BANGUN KALIAN SEMUA! KITA _PARTY_!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada hari Jum'at sepulang sekolah, Horikawa Kunihiro sedang melamun di taman sekolah nan rindang. Hanya bagian kepalanya saja yang melamun, karena dari leher ke bawah tubuhnya masih bekerja membanting tulang. Tangannya cekatan menjahit boneka-boneka flannel untuk dijual demi menutup biaya pendaftaran klub sekaligus sewa pedang kayu dan bogu. Di antara tumpukan boneka yang sudah jadi ada kelinci memakai rok, beruang dengan topi, sampai singa berkolor bintang-bintang.

Kalau mampir ke toko dan melihat gantungan kunci dengan hiasan boneka flannel murah, sudilah dibeli satu, karena itu hasil keringat dan air mata seorang remaja.

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, satpam sekolah yang tengah berpatroli di dekat situ, jadi prihatin melihat kondisi Horikawa. Wajah remaja itu sendu tapi tubuhnya otomatis bekerja. Pemisahan sempurna antara hati dan naluri bertahan hidup yang hanya bisa dimiliki kaum papa. Seharusnya anak remaja seperti Horikawa saat ini sedang menikmati masa muda, nongkrong bersama teman atau foto-foto gelas kopi di _Starbuck_, bukannya membuat boneka flannel untuk dijual. Melihatnya membuat pria itu teringat masa sulitnya sendiri, saat ia tengah miskin-miskinnya setelah kawin (lari), masa di mana satu indomi dibagi empat bersama pasangan dan dua kucing peliharaan.

Shokudaikiri akhirnya menghampiri anak itu dengan nada kebapakan. "Dek Hori, mengapa wajahmu terlihat begitu sedih?"

"Ah, Pak Shokudai, saya tidak apa-apa." Horikawa menggeleng, tangannya mewarnai pipi boneka dengan crayon merah yang sudah tumpul.

Satpam itu pergi beberapa saat, lalu kembali dengan beberapa batang bunga mawar, "Ini untuk Dek Hori agar ceria lagi."

"…Pak, ini namanya selingkuh."

"Tidak mengapa selingkuh yang penting Dek Hori senang."

Horikawa terharu. "Terima kasih, Pak."

"Jadi, ada apa gerangan hingga Dek Hori tampak berkesusahan?"

"Sebenarnya…"

Curahan hati yang sangat panjang Horikawa lontarkan karena sedari kemarin ia butuh tempat berkisah. Tentang kendo, tentang Kane-san. Tentang Shinsengumi dan adegan Kabedon di siang hari. Tentang ujian kendo yang diselenggarakan minggu depan. Tentang Kane-san yang tampan.

Shokudaikiri sudah bosan mendengar nama Izuminokami Kanesada, dan ingin bertanya apa bagusnya pemuda berambut panjang yang pernah menjerit waktu menginjak cacing di kebun sekolah. Hanya saja rasa gatal menyela ini ditahan karena Shokudaikiri menyayangi Horikawa dengan tulus. Mungkin sebagai pelipur lara akan rasa rindunya terhadap Sada-chan, adiknya yang ditinggalkan di rumah setelah pria itu kawin (lari).

Maklum, saat muda dulu ia begitu berapi-api. Cinta menang dibanding keluarga. #_LoveWins._

"Saya memang pernah main kendo waktu kecil, sih." Lanjut Horikawa sambil bertopang dagu dengan sedih, membuyarkan wajah lucu Sada-chan dalam pikiran Shokudaikiri. "Tapi ilmu kan, kalau tidak dipakai, akan karatan. Walau bisa masuk klub kendo, saya tak yakin bisa dipilih jadi Shinsengumi."

Mendengar curhatan Hori, Shokudaikiri gatal lagi mulutnya. Ia ingin bertanya apakah Horikawa pernah mendengar dongeng nun jauh di Asia Tenggara mengenai Sangkuriang atau Bandung Bondowoso, di mana cewek ngasih persyaratan berat ke cowok karena enggan dikejar-kejar, tetapi sepertinya itu bukan tindakan bijaksana. Melihat bidadari manis sedang berkesusahan begini, Shokudaikiri jadi tak tega. Tapi bagaimana cara menghiburnya? Kalau memberi mawar lagi, dia bisa digantung jadi orang-orangan sawah oleh tukang kebun. Tukang kebun di sekolah ini lebih galak dari petugas keamanan.

Tring! Bola lampu di kepala Shokudaikiri menyala.

"Bagaimana kalau Bapak saja yang mengajarimu?"

"Hah? Pak, saya mau masuk klub kendo loh?" _Saya bukannya mau melamar jadi satpam sekolah loh?_ Mungkin pria di hadapannya ini punya kredibilitas sebagai satpam, tapi apa ia punya kompetensi untuk mengajar pedang?

"Iya, klub kendo." Pria itu nyengir._ Cling_. Sosoknya menyilaukan, karena di belakangnya matahari bersinar. " Ingat Turnamen Kendo beberapa tahun lalu? Dulu saya masuk lima besar di situ, loh."

_.  
_

_._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Dengan adanya Mikazuki's Secret, akhirnya semua orang tahu sudah seberapa jatuh selera humor saya sejak apdet terakhir._

_Hakata memang tidak masuk keluarga Toushiro, karena dalam cerita ini Hakata merupakan anak Hasebe. Karena bagi saya Hasebe itu punya aura hot single daddy. Udah sih itu aja._

_Mungkin ada yang nanya kenapa Uguisumaru di sini masih SMA dan Tsurumaru sudah 'tua', itu karena pada saat merancang plot KK beberapa bulan lalu, saya nggak tahu kalau Uguisumaru justru paling tua. Sekarang sih udah semacam terlambat untuk dirubah…_

_Meskipun di sini yang menang adalah Mitsukuri/Kurimitsu, tapi untuk para penggemar Anmitsu tenang saja, karena masih bakal kebagian porsi tampil pada arc ujian masuk klub. Arc ujian masuk soalnya nanti bakal panjang… Dan dari chapter ini sudah ketahuan siapa itu M, plus lawan Horikawa di ujian klub kendo minggu depan, hehehe. _

_Di profil saya, ada pengumuman terkait spin off dari 'Keluarga Kunihiro', yang menceritakan Keluarga Toushiro. _

_Review?_


	5. Don't Involve Me On Your Scandals

**Warning! **_Koginaki R-15(?), gombalan bikin geli, episode filler. Penyebutan nama merk, terutama Honda dan Yamaha dan acara Spontan dan Barbie Girl, sudah pasti bukan milik saya. _

.

.

.

.

.

**Keluarga Kunihiro**

.

.

Waktu santai di sore hari, tepat pada jam tiga, adalah saat paling tepat untuk menulis puisi bagi Yamatonokami Yasusada. Kebiasaan itu ia peroleh dari sang Papi, Okita Souji. Iya, di usianya yang menginjak belasan tahun, Yamato menyebut bapak angkatnya sendiri sebagai Papi. Paling tidak itu lebih baik dibanding Kashuu yang ngotot memanggil _Daddy._

_Daddy._ Kalau Kashuu masih kecil terdengar manis manja, kalau Kashuu sudah besar terdengar bagai ciri perbuatan asusila. Tidak heran sekalinya Kashuu menelpon bapaknya di dalam kelas, semua kepala menoleh. "_Daddy_, duit Kashuu habis nih. Kirim uang, dong. Kashuu sayang _Daddy_. Nanti malam kita bobok bareng ya, daaaah."

(Setelah itu, Kashuu dgiringl ke ruang BP dalam keadaan tangan diborgol. Kesalahpahaman yang bisa dimaklumi.)

Kembali ke Yamato yang bersiap menulis puisi. Di rumahnya yang masih kental dengan suasana tradisional, Yamato paling menyukai balkon yang menghadap taman belakang. Dari situ terlihat jelas pohon fuji warisan keluarga berdiri megah di tengah taman. Usia pohon itu sudah ratusan tahun. Dulu anggota keluarganya suka menakut-nakuti Yamato dan Kashuu mengenai kuburan mayat di bawah pohon fuji. Papi Souji bilang di bawah pohon ada nenek-nenek yang sekarat. Paman Hijikata bilang di bawah pohon ada anak hilang yang dibunuh. Om Kondo bilang di bawah pohon ada pria yang dihukum pancung. Mungkin di kebun mereka pernah ada pemakaman massal.

Tentu saja Yamato tidak takut, tapi waktu kecil Kashuu anak penakut, sehingga ia tidak berani menyebrangi balkon malam-malam untuk pergi pipis. Akibatnya ia sering ngompol. Kalau sudah begitu, bukti-bukti ompolnya, kasur dan kolor, ditukar dengan punya Yamato. Sejak kecil Kashuu memang sebrutal itu. Tidak heran setelah dewasa, Yamato jadi tidak percaya manusia.

Ups, sekarang harusnya Yamatonokami berkonsentrasi menulis puisi. Di balkon yang menghadap taman belakang itu, Yamato sudah duduk bersila dengan sikap sempurna. Kuas di tangan kanan, kertas puisi di tangan kiri. Angin melewati celah-celah di batang pohon Fuji Seorang pemuda tampan (mengaku sendiri) tengah terpejam menunggu seuntai inspirasi. Kata-kata paling tepat yang mewakili musim semi.. Hmmm… Bunga Sakura, cinta pemudi-pemuda, cuci gudang beli satu baju gratis tiga…

Dengan hati tenang, kuasnya bergerak dibimbing ruh musim semi, tiap goresan memiliki suatu makna, "PADA SUATU HARI…"

Lalu Kashuu yang berdiri di belakang, yang sedari tadi menunggu kesempatan menjahili, langsung menyambar kertas dan kuas dan menulis besar-besar: "AKU MENJADI YAOI."

.

Kashuu diburu sampai toilet.

* * *

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Horikawa sudah berada di dalam dojo kendo. Bukan sebagai atlit yang berlatih pedang, tapi sebagai penonton di sudut. Kehadirannya tidak tampak terlalu aneh, mengingat kala itu orang-orang dari luar klub ikut duduk di dojo dan menonton latihan. Hari ini sedang diadakan latihan terbuka untuk siswa-siswa yang berencana mengikuti ujian kendo minggu depan, semacam penjajalan lapangan sebelum mengikuti tes yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya Horikawa ikut latihan terbuka ini, tapi karena suatu alasan, ia hanya duduk di sudut dan mengamati para rivalnya dengan tenang. Pengamatan juga pembelajaran. Ada hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilihat dari sudut penonton.

Bilangnya sih begitu, tapi sebenarnya Horikawa cuma lupa bawa baju ganti.

Kala itu, penonton yang terbagi antara cowok-cewek, pria-wanita, disatukan dengan tujuan yang sama; menonton pemuda-pemuda rupawan latihan pedang. Tentu saja objek tontonannya berbeda. Yang cewek-cewek ke bagian kanan, di mana Kane-san dan anggota-anggota klub kendo lainnya berlatih dengan tampan. Keringat bertebaran. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Angin meniup ilalang di padang. Sekumpulan pria tampan sanggup bikin kamu delusi.

(Tidak, itu bukan delusi, tapi melihat dengan mata hati. Kira-kira begitulah bunyi pembelaan kaum hawa.)

Horikawa juga inginnya menonton ke kanan, alias menonton Kane-san si tampan, tapi dengan susah payah ia paksa dirinya menonton bagian kiri. Justru hari ini, yang penting dilihat ada di bagian kiri, karena lawan-lawannya yang akan ia hadapi minggu depan ada di sanai. Hampir sebagian besar terlihat cukup jago dan berpengalaman. _Bogu _dan shinai berkilauan.

Tak ada waktu bagi Horikawa Kunihiro untuk rendah diri dalam hal ekonomi, sekarang saatnya ia mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dipelajari. Sebelum berlatih dengan Pak Shokudai di akhir minggu ini, seharusnya ada sesuatu yang bisa jadi bahan diskusi. Tapi teriakan cowok-cowok di sekitarnya bikin konsentrasi buyar.

Awalnya Horikawa bingung, kenapa murid laki-laki yang menonton bisa terkumpul sebanyak ini. Kalau para perempuan menonton, masih ia mengerti, tapi ini? Apa adu pedang sudah jadi hal yang bikin birahi? Atau sama seperti Horikawa, mereka juga calon penempuh ujian, tetapi tidak bawa baju ganti? Pertanyaan fundamental Horikawa baru terjawab ketika sepasang pemuda yang tengah berlatih di tengah-tengah selesai dengan hasil seri. Mereka bersalaman, lalu membuka helm. Wow. Di balik helm itu tersembunyi dua bidadari. Kalau hanya dilihat sekilas pasti akan sulit dibedakan perempuan atau laki-laki.

Pantas saja banyak kaum adam yang menonton. Mereka bukan gay, hanya menikmati keindahan pemberian Tuhan. Benar, nggak bohong. Tatap mata saya.

Ia kembali memerhatikan dua orang tersebut. Wajah mereka cukup mirip, potongan badan mereka sepantaran. Kulit seperti iklan sabun, _lembut sehalus sutera, rasakan bedanya dalam dua minggu_. Perbedaan esensial mereka hanya di rambut. Yang satu berambut hitam lurus hingga ke punggung, satunya lagi kelabu berombak yang mencapai bahu. Gaya rambut yang sangat bertolak belakang ini antara permainan DNA atau salah satunya gunting ke salon.

Kalau menatap mereka lekat-lekat, Horikawa teringat judul di cover majalah fashion milik Kashuu yang pernah ia baca selintas. Tercetak di atas foto wanita berbaju bikini kulit macan, _Got traps?_

Mereka berangkulan. Yang berambut putih memuji lawannya, tapi tidak tersenyum. Cantik-cantik jutek. "Bagus sekali, Zuo."

Saudaranya nyengir. Kalau yang ini cantik-cantik cengengesan. "Kau juga, Bami."

Mendengar suara si nyengir, Horikawa bengong beberapa saat. Entah kenapa, ada suatu kenangan lama yang kembali ada, padahal berani sumpah ia dan pemuda berambut lurus hitam itu tak saling kenal.

"Kita buat Kak Ichi kaget minggu depan!"

Ah, ia tak kenal orangnya, tapi sepertinya kenal suaranya. Ingatan Horikawa kembali ke masa yang cukup jauh.

.

.

(HORIKAWA KEMBALI MENGINGAT)

Meski kurang penting, di SMA ini ia bertemu cinta pertamanya setelah Kane-san: kamar mandi paling bersih, paling sepi, dan paling segar yang pernah ia lihat. Kamar mandi itu terletak paling ujung kiri di lantai paling atas. Karena susah dicapai, ruangannya belum sering terjamahi. Ia masih bersih dan perawan. Vulgarnya, masih _keset. _ Kalau sepi begini, Horikawa merasa seperti berada di toilet sendiri. Walau seumur-umur dia tak pernah punya kamar mandi sendiri, karena ia tinggal dan tumbuh di apartemen bobrok.

Mungkin ini yang namanya _toilet envy_, kecemburuan toilet. Kamar mandi pribadi adalah barang orang kaya. Bayangan Horikawa akan surga adalah satu kamar mandi pribadi untuk setiap orang beriman. _No_ antri-antri, _no_ kotoran mengambang dalam air. Dan yang paling penting, untuk pemuda sehat akal sepertinya, _no_ ikan dalam bak mandi.

(Suara Doutanuki Masakuni si pemilik apartemen: "Biar di baknya nggak ada jentik nyamuk, Dek.")

.

Merasa punya privasi, hari itu Horikawa sengaja berlama-lama di sana. Kalau tidak ada orang, anak yang baik sekalipun akan jadi liar. Sebagian tindak kejahatan terjadi karena ada kesempatan. Waktu itu, hanya dalam dua puluh menit Horikawa mencoba semua tindakan kriminal paling brutal; Ia jongkok di toilet duduk. Ia memencet tiga kali untuk mengambil sabun tangan. Ia membuat cap tangan basah ke dinding. Ia mengambil tisu toilet di salah satu istal untuk dibawa pulang, kenang-kenangan, tapi karena pengecut, yang dibawa pulang akhirnya cuma tabung. Puncaknya, ia melakukan perbuatan paling jahanam: bernyanyi _Barbie Girl_ di depan cermin.

Lagu itu adalah salah satu yang sering ia dengarkan waktu kecil. Dulu memang pernah ada masa di mana lagu-lagu disko Barat sering diputar di radio. Tapi entah kenapa, dari seluruh musik disko yang ada di dunia, hanya lagu _Barbie Girl_ yang mencantol di kepala Horikawa, bahkan ia bisa hafal tanpa lihat teks.

Mungkin ini terkait dengan alam bawah sadarnya yang terluka akibat trauma masa kecil. Dulu Horikawa pernah menangis karena tidak dibelikan baju-baju untuk boneka Barbie, dan akhirnya ia buat sendiri pakai koran tetangga. Tentu saja masa kecilnya yang buruk itu punya hikmah, karena sekarang tangan Horikawa jadi terampil. Tapi kalau saja keluarganya lebih kaya, Horikawa sudah dibawa ke terapis.

Konser tunggal Horikawa berlangsung mulus. Ia bergoyang ketika hampir mencapai akhir lagu, _"C'mon Barbie, Let's go party~"_

"**A, A, A, YEAAH~"**

Dari istal tertutup yang tepat ada di belakangnya, ada suara gaib. Horikawa berbalik menatap pintu istal tersebut dengan ekspresi horor. Dari tadi ia mengira hanya sendirian di sini. Tak pernah ia sangka salah satu istal berpenghuni. Siswa atau setan? Yang mana yang lebih buruk, bertemu hantu atau bertemu siswa yang tahu Horikawa si murid beasiswa sedang _live house _lagu _Barbie Girl_?

Kamar mandi itu kembali sepi. Mungkin tadi itu setan. Mungkin tadi itu malaikat pelindung Horikawa yang sedang pipis. Entahlah, hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan. Horikawa sambung menyanyi dengan nada ragu, _"C'mon Barbie, Let's go party~"_

"**UOWWW, UOWWW!"**

"…"

Horikawa menatap pintu istal kedua yang tertutup itu, malah jadi penasaran dengan biduan yang sungguh bernafsu menjadi _backing vocal_nya. Dari dalam istal terdengar bunyi cemplung tiga kali. Semerbak bau langsung menebar ke segala penjuru, menebar aroma kematian, membuat bunga-bunga saja bau segitu belum mengganggu Horikawa. Ia sudah terbiasa dikentuti Yamabushi, dan kadang-kadang disambung dengan sendawa Yamanbagiri.

Sungguh sulit hidup seorang Horikawa Kunihiro, tapi hikmahnya selalu ada, karena di pelajaran renang ia bisa tahan napas lima menit. Kalau lebih rajin berlatih, ia bisa tahan napas sepuluh menit, dan tahun depan bisa langsung memulai prospek karir di cabang renang indah.

.

Sayangnya dua orang di toilet itu tak pernah bertemu karena bel sudah berbunyi. Horikawa terpaksa kembali ke kelas, walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan tersimpan dalam hati tanpa sempat terjawab. Siapakah biduan bersuara merdu yang buang air besar tiga kali itu? Apakah kotorannya bisa disiram? Apakah ia sedang diare? Apakah tisu gulung di toilet sekolah memakai yang daur ulang atau_ pulp_ seratus persen? Oke, beberapa pertanyaannya memang tidak penting, tapi sampai beberapa waktu, Horikawa tak pernah mendapat jawaban.

Kecuali soal tisu toilet, nantinya ia akan tahu dari satpam sekolah kalau toilet di sini selalu memakai _pulp_ seratus persen.

(HORIKAWA SELESAI MENGINGAT)

.

.

"…"

Jadi backing vocal dari balik istal itu milik si cantik bernama Zuo. Misteri selama beberapa bulan ini terpecahkan sudah. Nanti malam ia bisa tidur nyenyak.

Puas dengan berakhirnya misteri, ia kembali fokus memperhatikan kedua rivalnya untuk ujian kendo minggu depan, 'Zuo' dan 'Bami'. Keduanya sama-sama wakizashi, seperti Hori. Keduanya terlihat seperti anak-anak orang kaya yang terawat, tidak seperti Hori. Tadi ia sempat melihat latihan mereka, mengamati gerak-gerik, kelebihan dan kelemahan. Mungkin juga terselip suatu kebiasaan, suatu hal yang tidak pernah disadari. Apapun yang menguntungkan untuk pertandingan di masa depan.

Kalau ditanya, Horikawa punya satu pendapat. Dari latihan tadi, memang seperti terlihat kalau keduanya bisa mengimbangi satu sama lain, dan sekilas berada pada level yang setara, tetapi—

.

Horikawa menatap Bami beberapa detik lebih lama. _Tetapi, yang ini lebih berbahaya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Selesai menonton latihan terbuka, Horikawa Kunihiro kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil buku tulis yang ketinggalan di laci meja. Sebenarnya hari sudah terlalu senja untuk berlama-lama di sekolah, apalagi tanda malam di langit sudah terlihat pekat. Tapi di buku tulisnya itu ada pekerjaan rumah untuk minggu depan. Ia berniat untuk mengerjakan semua tugas minggu depan malam ini. Maksimal besok, hal-hal yang bersifat akademis harus sudah selesai. Ke depannya, dia cuma ingin fokus ke latihan kendo. Apalagi Pak Shokudai sudah bersedia melatihnya.

Karena titah Kane-san adalah menjadi Shinsengumi, seluruh konsentrasi Horikawa harus dipusatkan ke ujian yang dilaksanakan hari Sabtu minggu depan. Tapi selain pemuda yang sedang mencinta, Horikawa juga murid beasiswa, jadi tugas sekolah tetap yang paling utama.

Horikawa menyusuri koridor dengan langkah pelan. Di lorong yang sepi itu, ketukan sepatu Horikawa tidak bergema, sehingga perjalanannya terasa senyap. Itu memang salah satu keahlian tak berguna yang ia miliki: selain bisa buka tutup botol pakai gigi, Hori juga bisa berjalan tanpa suara langkah kaki. Tentu saja di masa kini, keahlian seperti itu tidak bisa masuk CV. Tapi kalau ia hidup di masa lalu, Horikawa bisa meniti karir jadi ninja.

_Yamiuchi, ansatsu, otenomono_!

Rasengan! Sharingan! Bahan pangan!

Yah tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin keahliannya ini yang membawa Horikawa ke situasi sangat sulit. Karena ia jalan dengan suara langkah seringan bulu-bulu angsa, kehadirannya sama sekali tidak dirasakan. Akibatnya, begitu dia hampir masuk ke kelasnya, ada sepasang guru dan murid yang sedang… ciuman.

Untungnya, meski tidak bisa dibilang cowok jagoan, refleks tubuh Horikawa masih jalan. Sebelum ia sempat membeku, terpaku, Horikawa langsung mundur dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Wajahnya seputih kertas folio _Sinar Dunia _yang belum ternoda_._Takut-takut ia mengintip, berharap ini hanya salah paham, berharap kalau ada permainan sudut pandang yang kurang beruntung. Mungkin di matanya ada lensa kotak bergeser atau butiran debu. Klise juga tidak apa-apa, apapun, ia takkan protes.

Tapi melihat adalah mempercayai. Itu ciuman beneran, bukan sudut pandang yang keliru atau mata kemasukan debu. Horikawa pucat pasi. Bukan karena yang berciuman itu jenis kelaminnya laki-laki, tapi—tapi karena salah satu pihak yang terlibat itu adalah guru yang termasuk dalam jajaran galak dan disiplin, Kogitsunemaru-sensei.

Horikawa mangap. Kogitsunemaru-sensei. Wajah tampan, _body _tanpa tandingan. Bijaksana bagai Buddha di luar kelas, kejam bagai Stalin di dalam kelas. Idaman para murid (cewek). Keturunan bagus. Katanya masih ada lini bangsawan Sanjou-gumi, jadi otomatis dia kaya. Ferrari pribadi sih, pasti ada.

Lalu, guru yang bersangkutan dan sang murid (Horikawa yakin itu murid dari seragamnya) mulai main pangku-pangkuan. Si murid berambut putih seperti Kogitsunemaru-sensei, dan memakai anting-anting bentuk koma. Ia juga pakai masker flu, bahkan saat ciuman tadi pun ia tetap memakainya. Sepertinya bukan karena si murid lagi sakit tapi bela-belain pacaran. Sepertinya itu memang masker untuk gaya, karena ia tidak tampak sakit. _Yankee _yang sering mangkal di stasiun juga sering pakai masker seperti itu.

Si murid duduk di pangkuan Sensei (yang berbatang—oh tidak, imajinasi Horikawa meliar di saat tak tepat). Mereka pangku-pangkuan, pandang-pandangan. Dahi keduanya menempel. Mesra pakai banget. Horikawa sudah nggak mangap, tapi megap.

Kogitsunemaru-sensei dan siswa tersebut—entah siapa namanya, Horikawa memang kurang gaul—sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Horikawa Kunihiro, satu-satunya saksi mata di balik pintu yang agak terbuka. Mereka sibuk bercumbu seperti cupang, pemuda bermasker mulut itu bergoyang dalam pangkuan. Untung keduanya masih pakai pakaian, walau beberapa kancing lepas dan tangan-tangan nakal. Kalau telanjang, Horikawa bisa kejang-kejang. Atau justru ia doyan? Siapa yang tahu hasrat manusia.

Setelah menimbang keras untuk pamit atau lanjut mengintip, Horikawa memutuskan untuk pergi. Otot-otot terlatih Kogitsunemaru-sensei, yang senantiasa membuat siswi-siswi menjerit, sepertinya bisa jadi senjata mumpuni. Kalau ketahuan mengintip bisa berabe. Horikawa belum mau mati, sehingga ia kabur gaya kepiting. Ia menggeser tubuh dengan langkah lebar ke samping, bertekad untuk kabur dan melupakan peristiwa—biarlah rahasia jadi rahasia. Kalau ada guru dan murid pacaran, ya sudah, bukan urusannya, bukan dosanya. Hanya doa agar mereka cepat tobat saja yang bisa ia sertai.

Tapi kalimat siswa—atau pacar sang guru membuat Horikawa gagal pergi, malah kembali mendekati pintu.

"Sensei, aku selalu menunggu." Suara itu sendu merindu. "Kapan kau mengatakan cinta padaku?"

"Tidak bisa." Kogitsunemaru-sensei terdengar pedih. Ia hanya bersuara sepedih itu ketika satu kelas remed semua. "Cinta adalah kata yang salah. "

Horikawa menahan diri untuk berkata EAAA. Meskipun ia adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta (pada Kane-san, sekedar konfirmasi), tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia mengkhayalkan dirinya mengeluarkan kata-kata sepuitis itu. Di imajinasinya yang terkubur paling dalam mungkin ada cokelat dan mawar,dan Kane-san yang posenya di ranjang minta ditawar, tapi tidak ada kalimat semacam 'cinta adalah kata yang salah'. Sungguh diri ini tersiksa karena tak bisa berkata EAAA. Padahal itu naluri alami manusia ketika mendengar kata-kata romantis yang cuma pantas dalam fiksi_. _

_Cinta adalah kata yang salah_, EAAA.

Di ruang kelas itu, sang pemuda berambut putih tampak ragu. Kogitsunemaru bertanya, "Kenapa, Naki?"

Kekasihnya bernama Naki. Naki dan Kogi. Wow, rimanya imut sekali. Lagi-lagi Horikawa menahan diri untuk tidak berkata EAAA.

"Minggu depan, tonton aku." Naki termenung sebentar. "Aku akan beradu pedang dengan mereka."

Mendengar kata minggu depan yang dipadankan dengan adu pedang, sungut di rambut Horikawa bergoyang. Jangan bilang, kalau pemuda itu juga ikut ujian klub kendo? Berarti seperti si kembar Bami dan Zuo, pemuda itu juga akan jadi rivalnya untuk minggu depan. Walau belum tentu, tapi ada baiknya ia memperhatikan. Kali-kali, ada sesuatu yang nantinya berguna. Horikawa maju ke depan, menguping.

Dari sudut ini, keduanya terlihat cukup jelas. Heran juga kenapa pacaran di tempat umum seperti ini, ngobrolnya keras pula. Kebodohan macam ini biasanya cuma ada di fiksi. Mungkin sebenarnya ini semua rangkaian acara TV kabel, lalu beberapa saat lagi kru TV akan keluar dari dalam lemari kelas, dan pembawa acara menghampiri Horikawa sambil menunjuk kamera di langit-langit, 'SPONTAN, UHUY!'

Ah andai saja. Waktu berlalu dan tidak ada kru TV. Ini semua nyata. Disimpulkan, keduanya memang hobi pacaran gaya petualang yang cium-cium di tempat umum. Horikawa melanjutkan menguping.

"Apa kau ingat? Pertemuan pertama kita di kuil itu… Kau menolongku yang terluka." Kogitsunemaru mengecup dahi kekasihnya lembut. "Kuyakin sejak saat itu, kisah kasih ini pasti restu Dewi Inari."

_RESTU DEWI INARI, **E**__A**AAAA!**_

Wow, sungguh sinetron masa kini. Spesial pakai telur. Di benak Horikawa ada tulisan huruf sambung berwarna emas, KAU YANG BERASAL DARI KUIL RUBAH.

Satu gombalan beralih ke gombalan lainnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia catat kata-kata mereka, lumayan kalau dikumpulkan, Horikawa bisa menerbitkan kumpulan puisi, lalu pergi kuliah ke luar negeri dengan uang royalti. Kalau semenit lagi tidak ada yang penting, Horikawa pulang. Mengintip orang pacaran ternyata lebih melelahkan dari yang diduga, lelah menahan EAAA.

Beberapa detik berlalu ketika pembicaraan berpindah topik.

"Untuk minggu depan, apa kau sudah berlatih?" Sensei bertanya. Kali ini dia terdengar lebih serius. "Permainan pedangmu selalu punya kelemahan fatal."

Wah, ini baru pembicaraan yang bermanfaat. Horikawa maju ke depan, berniat mendengarkan. Tindakannya ini sebenanya suatu perbuatan yang tak halal. Sebersit rasa bersalah menyelusup hati Hori, tapi ia membenarkan diri. Takdir dewi Inari yang menyuruhnya menguping.

Pembenaran Horikawa yang seperti itu sudah membuat dewi bersangkutan marah, karena dengan ceroboh kakinya tersangkut sesuatu. Di tempat yang tidak ada apa-apa. Mistis. Pintunya terbuka dan ia jatuh ke depan. Sekian.

Selamat tinggal, Horikawa Kunihiro. Sampai jumpa lagi, nanti di suatu masa.

Wajah Kogitsunemaru seperti baru saja melihat setan keluar dari perut bumi. Wajah Horikawa seperti baru saja melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bertanya, 'Horikawa, kamu mau ke sungai Santzu naik Honda atau Yamaha?' Jam dinding pun tertawa karena mereka hanya diam dan membisu. Keheningan menyelimuti. Kegelapan membungkus bumi. Anak yang bernama Naki berdiam diri, bergeming di atas pangkuan Kogi. Kancingnya lepas semua. Skandal.

Atau mengutip istilah Kashuu, _Hot Gossip._

Di kepala Horikawa langsung terlintas headline-headline seram untuk berita koran, PERBUTAN ASUSILA DI LINGKUNGAN SEKOLAH, KEMEROSOTAN MORAL REMAJA JEPANG, sampai yang paling seram** TRAGIS! GURU PACARAN DENGAN MURID, SAKSI MATA DIJAGAL**. Di bawahnya ada foto Horikawa sesudah pembunuhan yang diperbandingkan dengan Horikawa sebelum pembunuhan, lengkap dengan kutipan wawancara reporter dengan Kak Yamabushi, _'Padahal dia anak yang baik hati, selalu memilah sampah sebelum dibuang…'_ Di foto paling bawah, terlihat Kak Yamanbagiri pingsan di pemakaman dan digotong oleh para tetangga. Shishiou memegang kepala dan Otegine memegang kaki.

Mungkin seharusnya Horikawa bersiap mati, beberapa saat lagi mungkin ia akan dicekik dasi atau dipukul kursi untuk menghilangkan saksi, tapi sosok Kane-san di otaknya menguatkan jiwa Horikawa. Masih terngiang-ngiang kejadian kabedon di sore hari. 'Jadilah Shinsengumi', kata sang pujaan hati. Benar, ia tidak boleh pasrah di sini. Ada seseorang yang menunggunya untuk mendekat. Kalau menatap langit senja dari jendela, ia bisa melihat wajah Kane-san memberinya semangat juang.

_Hiduplah, demi aku._

Loh, kenapa kesannya jadi Kane-san yang sudah naik ke surga.

Jiwa pejuangnya bangun kembali, saraf di tubuhnya kembali menyala. Horikawa meloncat berdiri dengan anggun, lalu berkata dengan poni tertiup angin. Satu tangannya terangkat ke depan.

"Saya tidak tahu." Horikawa mundur ke belakang, hati-hati, wajah tanpa emosi. Satu, dua. Prestasinya untuk lari sprint cukup baik. Kalau berusaha, ia bisa melarikan diri. "Saya tidak terlibat. Saya tidak melihat. Janji antar lelaki. Pembunuhan bukan delik aduan. Selamat sore."

Tanpa basa-basi, Horikawa lari pontang-panting menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ke depannya mungkin ia akan bolos pelajaran Fisika.

.

.

.

_Tbc._

.

.

**AN**: _EAAAA._

_Chapter ini bisa dibilang pemanasan sebelum masuk arc latsus (latihan khusus). Ah ngibul aja sih, cuma belom ada ide buat bikin Mitsukuri. _

_Saya ga jadi ngasih freepaper karena ga selesai sampai sekarang 0)-) Tapi janji kalo selesai pasti diupload kesini, kok._


End file.
